Nekotalia: Into the forest
by strongwolf4
Summary: What happens when England turns himself and a lot of the other countries into cats? What happens when the spirits of dead nations put them in a forest and won't tell them how to reverse the spell? Can they survive as cats roaming in a forest full of who knows what until the spell is reversed?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

England walked into his dark room of spells and magic. His black cloak dragged at his feet, and he closed the door to the room behind him. He walked over to his desk and to his precious spell book. He flipped a few pages to the spell he needed and once he found it, a small smirk on his face turned into a menacing looking grin.

"Here we go. America, France, you will pay. I'll turn you both into cats!" England laughed. He was already imagining how ridiculous they would look as cats. He looked down to the page again. He read the words perfectly and took the book with him as he walked to the center of the room where his circle of black magic sat.

He began to mutter magic words until small light began to escape the circle. The light grew larger and began to fill the empty dark room. England laughed loudly as sparks flew-wait, sparks?

That signified that the spell was failing! "What the bloody hell is going on?!" he cried.

Suddenly, a bright stream of light flew up from the circle making England scream in terror. It suddenly exploded and flew in all different directions, hitting him. England flew to the floor. He looked at the black magic circle once more before he finally passed out.

_A failed spell is a dangerous spell…._

~Meanwhile~

"AH! NO! MY GRNDCHILDREN HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO CATS! _ALL_ THE COUNTIRES HAVE BEEN TURNED INTO CATS!-"

"Rome…."

"WHAT DO WE DO?! MY POOR ITALIES!"

"_ROME…."_

"NO! NO! WE NEED TO DO SOMETH-"

"ROME!"

"WHAT?!"

"We're dead, remember? What can we do? It's England's fault anyway. _He _should fix it."

"How could he, Germania?! He's a cat!" Rome deadpanned.

Germania let out a long sigh of inner pain, "They're _all_ cats. England will have to figure it out somehow. If he can't, we'll try." He turned away.

"_Fine_." Rome grumbled.

~Meanwhile~

England opened his eyes. Ugh, how long was he out? An hour? He stood up and shook.

Huh? He felt shorter. _Much_ shorter.

He looked around. He definitely shrank. He tried to move his arms, but instead he saw….PAWS?!

THE SPELL. OH NO!

"Bloody hell!" he cried. He turned to a long mirror that sat on the floor in the room and gasped.

"I-I'm a kitty cat!" he cried. Sure enough, he was a white cat with orange splotches wearing a green color with a small yellow ball hanging off it.

Oh my god. Did this happen to the others too?! The spell did burst off into different directions, and it_ was_ aimed at America and France. However, he meant for it to go the way of the US and France, not all over….THE WORLD.

"I have to contact some of the countries." He said determined. He stopped running for a moment. How? How was he supposed to contact them? He's a damn cat! Letting out a long sigh he went back to his black magic circle. Would it still work even though he's a cat? He needed to try. Before he could try anything, the room began to fade away. He felt himself begin to pass out again, and everything went black.

~Meanwhile~

"Ancient Greece what the hell are you doing?!" Rome cried.

"I looked. There's no way to reverse this spell. There's actually only one way, but none of them would never do it unless they did it without knowing." She explained.

"….Huh? I'm confused?" Rome raised an eyebrow.

"What else is new?" Germania sighed. Rome frowned.

"Enough you two," Ancient Greece snarled, "The only way this spell is to be reversed is sick. They all have to _die_."

"WHAT?!" the other two shrieked. Ancient Greece rose a hand to silence them.  
>"Yes it's true. Ancient Egypt and I figured it out not to long ago. To be countries again, they must die as cats. Once their all dead as cats they will become countries again."<p>

"That's insane!"

"I know, but it's true. They'll have to figure it out themselves though. That's why I said none of them would ever do it, considering they'd have to kill each other. I have a plan anyway."

"Oh boy." Germania put a hand to his head and stepped away, "I don't know if I want in on this."

Ancient Greece shot a look at him, "You should get in on this if you want to make sure your son's are ok."

His eyes widened. He sighed with defeat and walked back over, "I'm in."

"I'll do anything to protect my Italies!" Rome cheered. The other two nodded. "Now, here's my plan." Ancient Greece began….

~Meanwhile~

England's eyes opened again. He passed out again? He stood up on his small white legs and shook his fur. He sat up and looked around. His eyes widened. Where the hell was he?

A forest?

He was sitting in the middle of a forest! He trembled all over. How'd he get here?! He _had_ to reverse this spell! But how could he?! He was miles away from home, and he was a cat! What now?

"I..Iggy..?"

England made a sharp turn and his green eyes widened. He stared at the fat-looking cat that lay beside him, as it struggled to stand.

_Did it just call me Iggy? But the only person who calls me that is….OH NO._

The cat stood up and yawned. It shook it's fluffy fur and sat down, tail rapped around it's legs. 

"Is that you England?"

"AMERICA!" England hissed with fear and surprise. He stared at the tall, fluffy cat, who in return looked at him with a puzzled gaze, "What's wrong?"

"WE'RE CATS YOU TWIT!"

"Oh yeah! Cool right?" America mrrowwed laughter. England sheathed his claws and raked them across the ground in anger. Wait, America had also been turned into a cat. That was what he wanted. Then France should be around here too. But….what if other countries were here somewhere too? He had to find out somehow.

"America, you're not at all freaked out by this?" he questioned the happy looking cat.

"Not at all! I knew you did it cause who else could do something like this?"

"Uh, Romania or Norway?"

"Oh yeah right. Anyway, I knew it must've been you, but you could fix it right?"

"Um, well…." Before he could answer, a loud screech came from above:

"HELP!HELP BIG BROTHER!"

They both looked up to see a fluffy white cat shivering in a tree. "Help big brother! Black sheep is that you?"

"FROG?!"

"It is you! Get me down from here! You too fatso!" he nodded to America

"HEY! IT'S JUST FLUFFY FUR!"

"Enough!" England snarled, "France just jump."

"Non!"

"You're a cat. You'll land on your feet."

"And the whole cat thing is _your_ fault I'm sure! Fine I'll jump." He gazed at the ground and gulped. Hissing with fear he jumped from the tree and landed on his feet. He stood there shaking, his white fluffy fur all bristled from the wind. America just lay on the floor laughing as England snickered.

"NAHAHAHA!"

"Heh heh, show's you frog."

"Shut up! This is _your_ fault Angleterre! Change us back right n-"

Suddenly, there was a loud rustle in the bushes next to them. They turned wide eyed at the bushes. America stepped in front of both of them and hissed. He bunched up his already fluffy fur and sheathed his claws. "I'll protect you guys! Even though I'm a cat, I'm still a hero!"

_Oh wonderful_. England rolled his eyes. He hunched his back and sheathed his claws ready to defend himself, while France whimpered on the floor like a tiny kitten.

"Hey, who's there?!" a loud, deep yowl rose from the bushes. England recognized that deep voice anywhere. He and America relaxed and England stepped in front of America, "Germany?"

Sure enough, a dark grey cat stepped through the bushes, followed by a white cat with a long, bloody scratch rushing down it's right eye. England and the other's eyes widened at the two cats. They had German flag colored ribbons around their necks, however the one around the white cat's neck, the tips of the ribbon were torn a little.

"Germany you too?! Who's that?" England cried.

"It's me, morons! Don't you recognize awesomeness even when it's in cat-form?!" Prussia howled. He shook a little, the scratch creasing his right eye throbbing.

"You ok dude?" America asked trotting to the white Prussian cat.

"Unfortunately no. His "awesomeness" found a fox to fight and took that opportunity." Germany snarled.

"Hey! That fox was out to get me! He licked his chops and almost went for my tail," Prussia explained, "then it tried to attack me and so I whipped around and scratched it's cheek. It wailed and then it countered and attacked my eye! Then it ran away like a coward. Heh heh, I'm so awesome!-ow!" he shook and more blood escaped his wound.

"Ja," Germany growled, "You're amazing."  
>Germany turned to the others, "England what did you do? Why are we all cats?"<p>

"Why does everyone think it was me?!" he hissed.

"It's obvious that's why. You have the magic skills to do this, so why are we all cats? Explain NOW. And hurry up. I want to find some kind of way to heal my bruder's wound."

England shivered. "I-I-I don't…."

"VEE~!"

"ITALY?!" They shouted. The loud earsplitting wail came from down the road. The hurriedly ran down the road, Prussia tripping a few times because of his wound. Germany helped him up and they continued to run down the grass covered earth. Seriously, why were they in a forest?!

They stopped short when they arrived at a tar road. In the middle of the black street were three cats, mewing wildly.

"I….Italy?" Germany stammered.

"Ve~? Ve~! Germany! Look, everyone! Germany's here!" Italy dashed from the middle of the road next to the dark grey cat who in return blushed.

"Get away from that potato bastard immediately! Or I'll scratch him!" the familiar growl of Romano sounded.

"Roma, calm down!"

"SPAIN!" Prussia cried, "You're a cat too?!"

"Si! Mi amigo, what happened to your eye?!"

"Everyone be quiet!" Germany howled. Everyone silenced.

"Calm down Germany. You could attract dogs. Remember we all mew now, not talk. We just understand each other through meowing not talking." England lashed his tail angrily.

Germany turned and sat himself down, rapping his dark grey tail around his legs. "Please England, EXPLAIN why were cats, and why the hell were in a forest." His blue eyes glared at him with anger and determination.

"Yes, Angletrre. EXPLAIN." France snarled. England shivered. Everyone was giving him glares and questioning looks. He felt like he should just scratch their eyes out and run, but that wouldn't be very dignified would it?

England sighed and explained everything. Everyone's eyes widened and Italy let out a gasp of pure fear.

"Great. Angletrre is there a cure?" France growled.

"I-I don't know." England stammered. Everyone snarled at him, outraged.

"I don't even know how we got in a forest! _That's_ beyond me!" he pointed out.

"Yeah good point." America mewed, "When I was first transformed into a cat, I woke up in my house then passed out again. _Someone_ brought us here."

"That happened to me too." England meowed.

"Me too." The others agreed.

"_Go to the center of the forest. All shall be explained."_

They all froze. "Who said that?" England asked.

"Not me," they all answered. They were right. It didn't sound like any of them at all. It actually sounded like a female.

"_Go to the center of the forest. All shall be explained."_

There it was again.

"Who is that?" America twitched his ear, "And why do they want us to go to the center of the forest?"

"I don't know," Germany meowed, "I think we should listen to the voice. Maybe it's spirit here to aid us."

"You're crazy west."

"_To the left and up. You'll find the middle of the forest there."_

They _all_ heard that. The grass swayed from the eerie wind the voice left behind.

"Should we listen to it?" America asked.

"I think we should. Let's go," Germany stood up and took the lead.

"Hey hey who said you could lead?! The _hero_ leads."

"Who cares right now?! Just walk." Germany bared his teeth into a snarl. America stepped back and hissed. With that they continued down the grass forest road. Who brought them here? How were the going to get home?

**Author's note!**

**It's short I know. But I hope you all liked it! I decided to do a Nekotalia thing :3**

**I hope you all liked how I put Rome and some other dead nations in there. Don't worry more cats to come.**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	2. The others

Chapter 2

England trotted next to America on the cold forest floor. They had been walking for at least five minutes trying to find the middle of the forest. It was pretty amazing though. The grass and moss was so soft, and they also saw a few deer scamper away when they walked by.

"Ve~, Germany, are we almost there?" Italy shook water droplets from his nose.

"Ja, maybe. The voice said go straight, then left…."

"MRRRROOOOWWWW!"

Everyone's heads perked up when a loud yowl echoed across the sky. England's eyes widened, "Did your hear that?" The others nodded and Italy shivered.

"Sounds like someone's being killed.." America shuddered.

"Mrrooww! Look at you!"

They turned when they heard a loud yowl again. The wind made the tall grass sway nervously.

"Should we check it out?" America mewed.

"Nein. They could be other cats we don't know, and they might be territorial. They could attack us." Germany meowed.

"Right. We don't know how to fight with claws and teeth anyway." England mewed. He looked down at his paws. How _did_ they fight with these things?

"We should check it out. Someone could be in trouble." America meowed standing up.

"No America. We're going _nowhere_." Germany growled.

America dashed off anyway, leaving England to lash his tail and shriek in annoyance, "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"AMERICA GET THE HELL BACK HERE! WE NEED TO STAY ON THE PATH!" Germany yowled.

He didn't listen. He kept running no matter what. Damn he was fast!

"I'll go after him," England snarled, "You guys stay here and wait for us. France, come with me."

"Very well. But if I die or get injured the blame is on you Angletrre." France growled with a smirk.

"Shut up and let's go!" England snarled dashing off through the bushes. France laughed and dashed after him, and they continued to run through the open forest.

England stopped for a minute, making France skid to a stop behind him. "D-did he go straight? Or did he turn?" England panted.

"I don't know! He's insane!" France panted.

England sighed. Suddenly, something caught his nose. It was a smell; and it smelled like….America. How did he know what America smelled like? Can all animals do this?

Oh right. Animals can smell _scent_.

"France, I smell America's scent. Do you?"

France sniffed the air and coughed. "Yep. Smells like old Hamburgers."

"Right. He went straight then. Let's follow it." England turned straight.

"Right." France replied. They continued to dash through the forest. England pushed tall grass out of his way and he heard France panting behind him. Eventually, they heard America's familiar laugh:

"Nahahaha!"

"This way!" England yowled. They continued straight. Eventually they walked through the ferns and came across a small area with soft grass and trees all around it. They pushed through the ferns and froze when they saw other cats.

"Hah! Look at your Nor! You're so fluffy!"

"Bro, You're annoying."

England eyes widened. "Nordics? Norway is that you?"

Norway lifted his head. "Yes. Hello England." He licked his paw and began to wash his chest. He shook his head and looked up, "Why are we cats?"

England was too distracted by the other Nordics. There was an orange and white cat poking Norway.

_That's definitely Denmark._

There was a tall, dark blue-grey cat with a white chest protecting a small cream and white colored cat behind him. He actually had his tail wrapped around him

_There's Sweden and Finland._

Then finally a small white cat peered around from behind Norway. It was a small white cat with a black circle around it's left eye.

_And there's Iceland._

"England, you didn't answer me before. Why are we cats?" Norway repeated. England shivered to his question.

"Uh..Uh.."

"No need to explain. I know you did this. However, I don't know if there is a cure." Norway mewed. "By the way, did you hear a voice tell you to go to the middle of the forest?"

"Yes! Yes we did!" England mewed happily. He was happy they weren't the only ones that heard it.

"Oh. Then we should go," Norway began, "We were actually going to go but then your friend came here and began to make a large racket. Not that Den wasn't doing it already."

"What can I say? It was too quiet!" Denmark laughed.

"Can we go now?" Sweden snarled.

Everyone just began mewing randomly. Random conversations out of the blue, making a certain Finnish cat scared.

"Everyone shut up!" Finland howled, "We just have to get to the middle of the forest! Can we do that?!"

Everyone stopped and stared at him, their eyes widened. Finland immediately moved back and shivered. "I-I'm sorry," he began, "I didn't mean to yell."

"Nej. You got us all to stop fighting," Sweden mewed, "He's right though."

"Right," England mewed, "We should get going now."

"Do you know the way back?" Norway asked.

"Of course. Just follow the scent. Do you all know how to do that yet?"

They all sniffed the air. They nodded. "I smell Your scent and France's" Sweden meowed.

"And I smell my own." America mewed, "let's go."

England nodded and lead the way with France down the path.

"Germany we're back." England mewed, walking through the brush with the others.

"It's about time. We were worried about you….N-Norway? Nordics? Is that you?" Germany shivered.

"Yes it's us." Norway mewed, "I see you all art cats too."

"Yes, we are." Germany replied.

"Woah! Prussia, Spain, is that you?" Denmark padded over to the two cats.

"Ja!"

"Si!"

"Woah! What happened to your eye?!" Denmark eyed the white cat's wound.

"Stupid fox did it. But I fought it off, kesesesesese!" Prussia laughed.

"Oh my god." Germany's head drooped with embarrassment.

"I can fix that." Norway walked up to Prussia and sniffed his wound. "It'll scar though."

"Scar?! That's so cool!" Prussia exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD." Germany repeated.

"Shut up you bastards! Shut up!" Romano howled, "Ok, we're all together, but now what?! What do we do now?!"

Good point. What now?

~Meanwhile~

"Come on, keep walking." The white fluffy cat padded onward.

"Can't we rest?" the white and grey fluffy cat yawned, "I want to sleep."

"Come on, Greece. Keep moving." The white fluffy cat encouraged him.

"I always wanted to be a cat." Greece meowed.

"Yeah, so you could lick your own balls correct?" A deep mew of a brown cat came from behind Greece. He was lashing his tail and smirking as if he was pleased with himself.

"Shut up Turkey. You're the one with the bag over your head."

"SHUT UP OR I'LL SCRATCH YOUR EYES OUT!" Turkey howled sheathing his claws. His tail lashed.

"You wanna fight?"

"BRING IT."

"Enough, enough!" a big brown cat moved in between the two fighting cats, making the other two cats flinch, "Stop the fighting! We need to find out why we're here and why we're cats, da?"

"Russia's right," the white fluffy cat agreed, "let's get moving. The voice said to go to the middle of the forest, so that's where were going."

"Very well," Turkey growled lashing his tail. "Though I don't see why _you_ have to be the leader Monaco. If anything, it should be_ me_."

Monaco turned, her red ribbon swaying in the breeze. "Because I'm the only one making sense around here. Russia too." Russia blushed.

"So come on." Monaco lead the way through the ferns.

"_Fine_." Turkey mumbled, complaining small things under his breath as they walked.

~Meanwhile~"

"Ai-ya! I got bit by a mosquito~aru!" China howled.

"Please calm down!" Japan yowled, "Look, if we all put our heads together, we can think of something to d-"

"Heh heh! Keep wagging your tail old man! It's fun to play with, da-ze!" Korea padded at China's wagging tail, laughing loudly.

"Stop it,~aru!"

"Enough both of you! _Teacher_, shouldn't we go to the middle of the forest like voice said we should?"

"But….Taiwan…."

"Just ignore him," she narrowed her eyes at Korea, "come on, since you're so _childish_, I'll lead the way." She flicked her tail up high and lead the way through the bushes.

"Wait for me!" Korea cried, running after her and Japan following. Japan stopped and turned around to China, who was sitting down looking at his paws.

"What's wrong China?" Japan mewed.

"She-she called me childish~aru. I'm that childish~aru?" his eyes shook.

"No of course not. She just wants to lead us," Japan smiled, "Come on let's go."

"Fine~aru." He sighed following Japan.

"There you guys are," a female voice sounded from behind them, making them turn around sharply. A beautiful tortishell cat appeared from behind the bushes.

"Vietnam!" China cried, "You're here too?"

"Yes apparently so. Good thing I found you guys. I was worried I was the only country turned into a cat here. So England did this?" she mewed.

"That's what we think~aru." China growled.

"Not surprised," Vietnam rolled her eyes, "Where are the others?"

"They ran ahead already. We should catch up to them." Japan motioned his head forward.

"Right." Vietnam mewed. The cats ran through the bushes to catch up to Korea and Taiwan.

~Meanwhile~

"Ow! Liet! There's like a thorn in my paw!" Poland yowled.

"Relax. I'll pull it out for you." Lithuania walked over to Poland and grasped his teeth on the small thorn and pulled it out, making Poland squeak with pain.

"Th-thank you." He murmured.

"No problem." Lithuania smiled.

"Hey….Heeyy! Look who I found! I found Thailand!" A loud voice erupted from the bushes.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I don't have Toto with me." He sounded sad.

"Oh come on mate! You'll be fine!" The loud voice laughed.

"Hey Australia, why don't you actually come out of the bushes with Thailand?" Lithuania mumbled.

"Great idea!" he replied. The white and orange cat obeyed and emerged from the bushes, followed by a black cat. "Hello!" Thailand seemed like he was trying to sound happy.

"What's wrong?" Lithuania mewed.

"I….couldn't find my siblings….if they're even here…." Thailand's head drooped, and his eyes shook.

Lithuania padded over to him. "It's ok. I'm sure we'll find them" Lithuania tried to make him feel better.

It worked. Thailand raised his head and his tears dried away, "Ok."

"There ya go, lad!" Australia laughed, "Hey what happened to New Zealand? He was here when I left!"

"He said he had to pee or something." Poland snarled.

"I'm here!" New Zealand jumped out of a bush, surprising them. "And look who I found!"  
>A small, brown female cat jumped out from the bush behind him. "I found Seychelles!"<p>

"Hello!" she mewed happily, "Thank god I'm not the only one who turned into a cat!"

"Good to see you," Lithuania mewed, "Now, we should all go to the middle of the forest like the voice commanded us to."

"Ok. I'll lead the way!" Poland dashed ahead of them.

"Oh no! I'll lead the way!" Lithuania dashed in front of him.

"But, but Liet!-"

"I think you would just get us into trouble or take us the wrong way. Also, danger can pop out any moment, and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"…._Fine._" Poland mumbled. Lithuania lead the way through the forest.

~Meanwhile~

"Ok, there are a lot more of them now. Now we just wait for them to get to the middle of the forest." Ancient Greece said.

"Then what?" Rome asked.

"You'll see" she sighed.

"Very well." Rome replied.

~Meanwhile~

"We should just go to the middle of the forest now." England mewed, "_Now._"

"He's right." America mewed, "we should go now."

"I've finished," Norway meowed, "there's a scar."

"Wow! West, it looks so cool right?" Prussia meowed happily.

Germany had to admit, it did look cool. "Ja, it looks cool."

"Kesesesesse! See? I'm awesome!"

"Ok great. We should get going now," Germany nodded his head forward, "follow me." He walked ahead. Italy ran to his side and began to walk beside him.

England walked next to America. What awaited them in this vast, wide forest?

**Author's note!**

**I saw that there were barely any Nekotalia fanfictions (Actually I've never read any) so I decided I should make one! I feel Nekotalia deserves some attention too. So that's why this is here! I hope you all like this chapter! XD**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	3. The ancient nation

Chapter 3

"GET THE HELL OF ME!"

"Then be my friend! Or should I pull your tail again haha!"

"WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS YOUR RUDE LITTLE BOY?!"

"_Boy?_ Aren't we kittens now? In a way your right though. My papa's would not be proud of me for pulling the tail of a girl."

"Shut up you two you're making me want to barf." A large, purple-black and white cat growled loudly. "Sealand, stay away from her. Wy, scratch him if he does it again."

"With_ pleasure._" She sneered happily, lashing her tail with a smirk. Sealand let out a small snarl of defense.

"Both of you quiet. Listen to Austria when he tells you to do something." Hungary mewed softly.

"_Fine._" The two kits lashed their tails.

The cats continued onward. Only did they stop when Austria stepped on a thorn and whined about it for two minutes before Hungary pulled it out. Austria then had to scowl at the two kittens for their laughter. Austria just kept complaining about the forest as they walked. "It's too dirty," this, and, "It's too grassy," that. It annoyed the kits, but Hungary just smiled and dealt with it.

Hungary screeched when Austria suddenly tumbled forward, falling down a slope of tall grass and messy dirt. The kit's eyes widened and they began to chase after the aristocrat cat.

They paused in the tall grass when they heard an 'oomph!' and then sudden yelling:

"HEY! OH NO IT'S YOU! GET OFF ME YOU AUSTRIAN BASTARD! GET OFF ME!"

They raced towards the sound of snarling and leapt into a small field, which contained and arguing Austria and Switzerland, and a cowering Liechtenstein. Hungary sighed and stepped between the two, "Enough both of you. Switzerland, you too?"

"_Yes._" He sat up and straightened himself from his attack-mode, "We're here too. That damn England."

Austria sat up and lashed his tail angrily. "_Yes,_ this is _England's_ fault. Anyway, are you also going to the middle of the forest? We've been walking for about an hour now."

"Yes. As much as I hate you, we should go together. The more of us, the more we could defend off another animal if need be." Switzerland mewed.

"Very well." Austria snarled. "Let's continue."

Switzerland nodded and padded onward. His sister raced to his side to walk beside him, and the others followed behind.

~Meanwhile~

"Finally. I think this is it." Germany stepped forward through the ferns and sat down in a very small field, surrounded by many trees. There was a tall rock near the top of a hill, and small ledges all around the area.

"Come on west, move! I wanna see too!" Prussia padded forward. He gasped at the serene looking are around them. The other cats moved in too, and their eyes widened at how beautiful the small area was.

Before Germany could say anything to the small group, the cats had all separated to enjoy the small field. Germany, realizing he was defeated, joined them.

He looked to his right. Italy was padding small leaves hanging from a tall plant. Spain was rolling around in soft moss, and was swiftly joined by Romano. France had decided to sleep in some flowers, and the Nordics and Prussia had joined America on the big rock. "I feel like a king up here!" America laughed.

"Yes! The king and his faithful deputy!" Denmark jumped beside him.

Germany sighed and sat down, wrapping his tail around his legs.

"They're insane aren't they?"

Germany looked up to see England padding over to him. He sat himself down next to him.

"Ja, they are." He muttered.

"VE~!"

They all looked up to a crying Italy, who had dashed away from the plant he was playing with. "I saw something move!"

Germany arched his back up and hissed, ready for a fight. A few of the others joined him.

Italy nearly screamed when the bushes shook again. They all shook with surprise when a white and orange cat appeared from the thrush, looking at them happily.

"Hey! I found more of them! Look lads, more countries!"

"Australia?!" They cried.

He nodded, "Correct! And I have others with me too!" He stepped forward to let the others in. A few more cats moved into the small field, and they all recognized them by scent and by looks.

"New Zealand! Is that you?" England padded over to Australia and New Zealand.

"Poland? Lithuania? _Thailand?"_ Norway mewed.

"Seychelles!" England cried, running up to the female, "Thank god you're alright!"

America smiled. He forgot about how much England cared about her. Now the cats were all in deep conversation, questioning why they were told to come here.

"I thought you would be with your siblings." America mewed to Thailand.

Thailand sighed. "Well, I was alone. At least, until Australia found me." The black cat's eyes shook innocently.

"Don't worry, dude! They'll show up!" America laughed, making the Asian nation smile.

Suddenly another rustle sounded from the bushes. They all turned to the left and jumped when a white cat with two pink flowers near her ears emerged from the bushes with a small white cat with black splotches on his fur, and a very familiar curl which gave off an exciting face.

"Taiwan! Korea! Oh thank god you're safe!" Thailand ran over to his sister and began to nuzzle her face and purr, and she responded with the same.

"Oh, Thailand! We thought something bad happened to you!" she cried.

"Yeah! We worried sick about you!" Korea pricked his ears, "Hey, where's old ma-"

"AI-YA!"

Everyone turned when they heard China's familiar shriek. The dark grey cat emerged from the bushes and shook his fur. "Another mosquito bit me~aru!"

Everyone laughed at the old nation. Actually, Korea tumbled to the floor and almost died.

"Not funny,~aru!"

"Quiet teacher," Taiwan snarled, "Where's Japan?"

"Over here," a deep voice mewed from behind the bushes, "I'm ok." The black and white cat stepped out from the pushes followed by a beautiful tortishell cat.

"Oh! Vietnam! You're here too!" Thailand purred.

Vietnam bowed her head, "Yes Thailand, I am. We were worried sick about you."

"And I the same with you."

America dropped his tail, "Ok, big reunion woohoo. Can we please find out why we're here?"

More rustling erupted from the bushes.

"Of course not." America snarled.

What came from the bushes was a large, fluffy white cat with a red ribbon in her fur, followed by many others.

"Oh, Monaco!" France cried running to her, "You're ok!" he began to lick her ear with affection.

She pulled herself away and snarled, "_Yes, I am._ And I have friends."

Russia, Greece and Turkey stepped out from the bushes. Everyone greeted the other cats welcomingly.

More rustling. From the bushes next appeared a dark purple black cat with a female cat, followed by two kits and a brown and white cat with a smaller brown and white cat.

"Oh great. It's bad enough were cats. Now the aristocrat cat is here." Prussia snarled. Germany bopped him on the head with his paw, making him squeal.

"Oh god. _It's _here." England snarled eyeing Sealand.

"Shut up you jerk England!" Sealand snarled back, wagging his tail with anger.

Now all the cats were in chatter. That is, until, it was broken by an unknown yet, familiar voice.

"You know….I've been here the whole time too…."

Everyone stopped and stared at the big rock. Their eyes widened when the saw a large, white fluffy cat with a long curly curl coming from his head.

"Uhhhh…." They mewed confusingly.

"It's me, Canada!" he mewed happily.

"Ah, yes! Canada!" England mewed nervously. The others nodded.

"Sealand! You're safe! Oh we were so worried!" Finland padded up to the small orange and white cat and began to stroke his head with his rough tounge.

"Get off me!" Sealand squealed. Sweden stepped over and snarled, "Deal with it."

Nervously, Sealand obeyed.

"Heh, look at you, getting washed by your Papa." Wy mewed teasingly, wagging her tail with satisfaction.

"Shut up!" Sealand cried.

Everyone was just chit-chatting away. They had all forgotten why they were here, and this did not please Germany.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" He howled. Everyone stopped meowing and turned to him, his tail lashing. "Have we all forgotten WHY WE'RE HERE?!"

"Ve~, Germany's right!" Italy mewed, "why are we here?"

Suddenly, a small gust of wind swayed through the field. It had a chilling factor to it, and it fekt cold. They all shivered. It felt like someone was watching them.

"Ve~, Germany, I'm scared" Italy ducked behind the dark grey cat.

Finland wrapped his tail protectively around Sealand, and Sweden snarled a warning, as if to say 'keep away from Finland and my son.'

Suddenly, the wind became a blue gust of wind and began to circle around sharply in the air, making the other cats gasp in amazement. The wind suddenly floated up to the tall rock and stopped there with an explosion. They all raised their paws to their heads to protect themselves from the blast and the flying stones.

Once the blast stopped, they all looked up and their eyes widened. A beautiful brown cat with blue aura surrounding her was sitting on tall stone, making them tremble nervously.

Her aura was stronger then Norway's. And that's saying something.

"Wh-who are you?" England asked.

The cat stared at them with serious eyes. "Greetings. I am Ancient Egypt. I come to you in cat form because that is what your all in now."

All the cat's eyes widened. They immediately sat straight and bowed their heads respectively to the older dead nation. Coming to them in spirit form. Amazing!

"If I may speak please, why are we all here?" England mewed.

"Yes," Germany meowed, "Why are we all here?"

She sighed and began softly, "You are all right. England did turn you all into cats, but it was an accident. Right England?"

England nodded. _Not for America and France though,_ he thought with a snicker.

She continued, "Well, there is only one way to reverse the spell, but it is dastardly and cruel. That is why you must figure it out for yourselves. _I _brought you here. _I_ was the small voice you heard. You will remain in this forest as cats and work together until the spell wears off. You will hunt for food. If needed, you will learn how to battle with claws and fangs. However, you _must_ work together. But like the real world, you never know what could happen. Good luck to you all." The ancient nation began to disappear.

"Wait! Please explain more!" England screeched. Too late. She already disappeared in a puff of blue aura and dust. The aura once again shot out at all of them, and they had to lift their paws once again to protect their faces from the flying stones. Once it was over and the ancient nation was gone as well as her aura, everyone began to panic. Cats began to yowl nervously, some even cried.

"What are we going to do?!" Italy cried.

"I don't know!" Romano howled.

"Mi amigos, please! Clam down!" Spain howled through tears.

"I'm scared!" France shook nervously.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Germany repeated his earlier howl, and the other nations stopped their yowling and tears and turned to him. "_Now,_" Germany began, "We will follow her instructions. Until the spell wears off, we will be like cats. We will _hunt_ like cats. We will_ fight_ like cats. Got it?"

A few cat muttered to each other nervously, and they all nodded.

"Good," Germany snarled, "you heard her. We must work _together_. So we will do that."

Everyone nodded. England sighed. Now that Ancient Egypt had brought them all here, they had to work together until the spell war off. What did she mean when she said it was dastardly and cruel? They couldn't worry about that right now. Right now they had to think about what they were going to do. _What were_ they going to do?

**Author's note!**

**I hope this one's not to boring. I tried :D**

**Well at least now all the countries are together. And I hope you like how I put Ancient Egypt in here too! **

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	4. Getting to work

Chapter 4

"HEY! EVERYONE LOOK UP HERE!" Germany called from the tall rock. Everyone looked up to the dark grey cat, who had a small Italian cat beside him.

"Listen to me! Ancient Egypt told us what we have to do! I think before we do anything we should hunt for food and get make shelters! Do you all agree?"

"And who the hell put you in charge?" America snarled. Yowls of agreement rose from the crowd of cats. Germany glared down at them with his sky blue eyes and snarled, "WHO THE HELL CARES?! WE'LL ESTABLISH LAWS LATER! FOOD AND SHELTERS! NOW!"

"In a way he's right," Prussia meowed.

"Shut up," England snarled. "You're just saying that because he's your little brother."

Prussia lashed his tail, "No, I think he has a point. Anyone wanna come with me for hunting?"

A few cats mewed their offering.

"Wonderful. Whoever wants to come with me, please step forward." Prussia stepped back for them. The cats that stepped forward were Denmark, America, and England.

"Great. The more of us the better. Hey, west. What do we hunt? Mice? Squrriels?"

"Yes. Also birds. But be careful of big birds. They're bigger then you and they can swoop down and eat you. And be careful up in trees; don't fall."

Germany surprisingly took care of a lot of things. And he did it well. He knew a lot too. But wasn't eating other animals like this gross?

"This doesn't seem gross to you all?" England mewed.

Prussia turned to him and glared "We're gonna like it because we have the taste of a cat now. Cat's like to east these things, which means we will too. Ok. Everyone ready?"

"Ready!"

"Fantastic. We'll find our way back here by scent. West, good luck." With a flick of his tail, Prussia lead everyone out of the "base" and went for their hunt.

Germany nodded, "Good luck to you. Be careful." Germany turned to the others, "I think we should all start making shelters. Maybe dens?"

"Good idea," Norway stepped forward, "We'll make them from grass and dirt. There are a few large stones with openings here, so those will be dens too. Let's all work together on this."

The cats yowled their approval and began to work on making dens in the small field. Norway turned and stared to Germany, who was still sitting on the rock proudly, Italy by his side.

_He better not think he's our leader. We all work _together.

….

England trotted through the tall grass behind Denmark. Hunting wasn't going to be easy. What if the prey got away quickly? What if they got hurt?

"Stop here." Prussia flicked his tail. "I smell nearby mice."

England sniffed the air. He was right. Prussia turned to them and began, "look around for mice, or rabbits, or birds. Good luck."

They all separated. England trotted around and sniffed the ground. He smelled the scent of mice. It was stale, but if he followed it it might take him to a mouse den. He slowly followed the scent. Suddenly, a sudden rustling came from the bushes behind him. He turned around quickly turned around and pricked his tail up, and his eyes turned wide. An enemy?

England turned all the way around and snarled. The rustling continued.

_I've gotta attack it before it attacks me! _He thought. He sheathed his claws, and, even without knowing how to fight as a cat, he threw himself into the bush and began to tussle with the creature. His eyes widened and he jumped off when he realized who it was.

"Ow! Get off me!" The cat scrambled to his legs and shook.

"America?! Why we're you spying on me?!"

"SPYING?! HELL NO! I was trying to hunt! How was I supposed to know you were there?" he began to lick his paw.

"Oh, sorry." England turned away embarrassingly. "Maybe you should learn how to hunt better."

He dropped his paw immediately and glared, "_Huh?"_

"Well, making all that noise will scare the prey away. And also, yowling like that sends them away too."

"I YOWLED BECAUSE YOU ATTACKED ME! AH FORGET IT! I'm gonna go over there and continue." He flicked his tail and stormed off. England frowned,_ baby._

England's ears pricked his ears up when he heard a small rustle across the ground. Now _this_ was a mouse. He knew the paw steps were too small to be a cat's.

_A mouse. Yes._ He could hear it in the bushes. He crouched and dodged a few sticks so they wouldn't crack beneath his paws and chase it away. When he got close enough, he pounced and scrambled around. He noticed it began to run away, but it wasn't fast enough. He leapt and grabbed it beneath his paws, digging his claws into it's soft flesh.

He caught his first prey! He felt proud of himself. He picked it up in his mouth, and let the warm aroma of prey fly into his nose.

After a while, England padded to where they were all supposed to meet back after their hunt.

"Oh, Denmark! You're back!" England padded to the Danish cat. "What did you get?"

"A bird! I think it's a pigeon." He put it on the ground to show him. It looked good.

Rustling in the bushes signaled another cat. America moved himself through the bushes, snarling. "Ugh! I didn't get anything!"

"Probably because you were too loud. Remember what I told you?" England snorted, making the American cat lash his tail in annoyance.

"Ah, you're all back already." They turned and saw Prussia move through the thrush. "Did you all catch something?"

"Yes."

"No…."

"Woah is that a snake? Impressive." England eyed the long reptile hanging from Prussia's mouth. Prussia shrugged. "Yeah I know, I'm awesome."

"Let's get back then. We could eat back at base." Denmark mewed. Prussia shook his head.  
>"No, we only have food for us. We need food for all of us."<p>

"Ugh, that's gonna take forever. Also, I couldn't catch anything!" America snarled.

"Maybe you need a mentor?" Denmark suggested.

"Yeah ok. I'm a hero I don't need a mentor."

"OH MY GOD." England growled.

"I'm going back," America snarled, "I'll send someone else."

They expected Prussia to be angry, but he just shrugged, "Fine. Send someone who will actually be useful, like mein bruder or maybe Australia."

Obviously that wasn't the answer America was expecting. America's expression went from mad to sad and his tail drooped. "….Fine." he trotted away back through the bushes.

England felt a little bad for him. Prussia did take it a little too far.

"Let's wait for our backup." Prussia sighed, "America will send someone."

….

Germany sat at the top of the rock, eyeing everyone. They were all doing good jobs on making shelters….except for Austria.

"Austria, work." Germany snarled.

"I don't feel like it. I'm tired and I got a thorn in my paw before and it's still sore." He immediately yawned and turned over.

"Switzerland," Germany called the Swiss cat over. Switzerland nodded and went to Austria, and bopped on the head, making the Austrian cat squeak. "Get up you lazy shit! My sister is doing a better job then you!"

Austria snarled and stood up and shook. "Fine," he snarled, "but if I get injured you're gonna pay."

The two former friends trotted off to France and Spain, who were working on a den.

Germany sighed. How was he supposed to keep these cats in check if they never listened?

Suddenly, America came from the bushes, his tail drooping.

"What's wrong America? Where are the others?" Germany mewed.

"They're still out hunting. I wasn't able to catch anything, so they sent me back." He looked down sadly, "They said to send you or Australia."

"Australia, why don't you go?" Germany nodded to the Australian cat.

"Very well." Australia nodded and walked to the thrush, disappearing into the forest.

"What happened America? You couldn't catch anything?" Italy trotted to the sad cat and touched his muzzle to his fur.

"No. It's harder then it sounds!" he wailed.

"Stop complaining like a baby." Germany snarled, "Just help us make dens."

"Fine," America growled. He suddenly pricked his ears up and glared at Germany, "Us? _Us?_ You're not doing anything! You're just sitting there like you're in charge, and we're supposed to work together!"

"America, don't shout," Norway mewed, "However, he has a point."

Germany gave them all an ice cold glare, "I told you all after we hunt for food and make shelters, _then_ we'll make laws."

"Whatever," America lashed his tail.

_I'm nervous about this, _Norway thought, _this could lead to disaster._

Rustling in the bushes signaled the hunting party was back. Prussia walked through the bushes with the others behind him. They carried mice and other prey in their mouths.

"Bruder, you've done well." Germany smiled, "All of you, well done."

"Thanks west," Prussia smirked, "I caught a snake."

"Impressive," Germany mewed, "What about you guys?" he looked to the others.

"Pretty good," Denmark mewed, "I caught a bird!"

"Wonderful," Germany mewed, "We've got a lot of shelters done. A few more and we'll have somewhere to sleep tonight."

They all nodded.

"That's not enough food for all of us," Romano snarled, "We need more."

Germany nodded, "He's right. You don't have to go back out and hunt if you don't want to, I'll send others."

"Nah, I'll go again. I like to hunt," Prussia smirked, "Anyone else coming?"

"I'll go again!" Denmark cheered, racing to the bush.

"Anyone else?" Prussia looked around.

"I'll go." Spain walked forward.

"Me too." France offered.

"England? You comin'?" Prussia mewed.

"No I'm tired," he wrapped his tail around his legs, "I'm gonna help put up shelters."

"Very well," Prussia shrugged, "Let's go." He lead the cats back out into the bushes.

"Good luck." Germany mewed.

England yawned and looked around, "I'm going to nap."

"No, we all need to help each other make shelters. Go help Lichtenstein and Switzerland and….Austria over there." He nodded to the cats building the shelter.

"Ok then," he sighed, moving to the cats.

….

About an hour later, they ate their first prey. Believe it or not, it was delicious. The meat was tender.

"At least the shelters are finally done," America yawned, "I'm gonna sleep."

"Agreed," England yawned, "I'm tired."

"Everyone can turn in when they like," Germany mewed, "I am. Guten nacht."

"Goodnight," they mewed. The dark grey cat walked inside a shelter, with Italy and his brother behind him. England followed America into a shelter, and everyone made their way into a shelter to sleep.

"Believe it or not, it's kinda cozy." America mewed, rolling around.

"Yeah, yeah don't roll around." England snarled, "you're gonna get a lot more dirt on you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." America yawned, "Goodnight." He plopped himself down and let himself fall into sleep.

"Goodnight." England mewed, laying down. He let himself fall asleep.

….

"Another hunting party? That's fast." Germany's eyes widened.

"Yeah, we need breakfast. Also, it's fun." Prussia shrugged, "Ok let's go!" he left with his party.

Germany nodded. "Now, maybe we should explore our new territory. Maybe you could take a party England?"

"Sure," he responded, "Anyone coming?"

"Sounds fun!" America ran to him, "I'll go!"

"I'll come," Austria offered, "I wanna escape base. It's too crowded. And too noisy."

"Oh blah blah blah shut up old man!" Sealand called, making Wy giggle.

"Disrespectful brat," Austria snarled, "Anyway, I'll come. Hungary?"

"Yeah I'll come. I need to take a walk." She stretched her legs and shook.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let us come!" Sealand bounded over, "We're gonna come! Right Wy?"

"Yes, I wanna stretch my legs too."

"No, you guys should remain here." Hungary mewed, "You're too young to be exploring the territory. It's big, and there could be danger."

"WHAT?!" they screeched, "Just because we're tiny doesn't mean we're useless! We can fight! If a badger comes out, we'll kill it!"

"No, I want you to stay here." Finland appeared behind Sealand and wrapped his tail around him, "I'm worried about you."

"But Papa!"

"You're _staying."_ Sweden mewed a few feet away, "And Wy too."

"You can't tell me what to do!" she snarled, "You're not my Father!"

"You're _staying_." Germany snarled, "Deal with it."

Wy glared at him and lashed her tail, "_Fine._ You're regretting this." She walked away with a sad Sealand and a protective Finland.

"Oh! Wait! I'll come!" A brown female cat padded over to them.

"Sure Seychelles!" England smiled. "Ok everyone. Let's go." England padded through the bushes, leading them on the path.

What awaited them out there?

**Author's note!**

**I hope this one's not too short. Sorry if it is T_T**

**Anyway I hope you liked it.**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	5. Finds

Chapter 5

This was amazing! This side of the forest was massive. The grass was flat and birds sung in the trees above. The feeling of soft undergrowth beneath his paws felt so good. England wondered for a minute, _wouldn't it be amazing if all ground felt like this? Nice and soft? Then we wouldn't need to wears shoes. That'd be nice._

"Ugh, it's muddy over here." Austria snorted in disgust, waving his paw to throw off some mud. Beside him, Hungary giggled, "It's ok, Austria-san, you must get used to it until the spell breaks."

"Easy for you to say." Austria sneered. He continued following America, and Hungary followed. England still wondered why she liked him so much. England sighed and padded onward. He felt a pelt brush against his muzzle, and looked to his left to see Seychelles. "What do you think of the forest so far?" she mewed.

"It's nice," England meowed, "nicer then I expected it to be."

Seychelles nodded in agreement. The two continued after their friends.

Suddenly they heard a loud wail come from America up ahead. The two raced forward after Austria and Hungary, who already were on the move to find the troubled cat. Ther ran forward and erupted through some ferns. When England stopped outside the ferns, he looked up to see a huge lake, surrounded with sand and small plants. In front of the lake, America was jumping up and down with excitement, "Look! A lake! How cool is that?!"

"_Amazing_." Austria sneered, "Just what we need to do; go swimming."

"Now hang on," Seychelles padded forward to the lake, "There could be fish in here. We could eat the fish. I know all about fish; so I can help you."

"That's a great idea," England purred, "Anyone else agree?"

The cats looked at each other. They turned back and nodded their agreement. This was going well.

"Wonderful," Seychelles smiled. "I'm going to fish."

"Not yet," America mewed, "we need to explore territory like Germany said." America lashed his tail to the thought of Germany being in charge. England had to agree with him. They had to work _together_.  
>Suddenly loud rustling exploded from the bushes on the other side of the lake. The cats looked up, surprised at how loud it was. They watched in astonishment as a few cats padded from the grass. One small cat mewed in worry, when he saw lake, "Ah! A lake! We have nowhere to go! We're gonna die!"<p>

Suddenly a grey cat moved out of the bushes and narrowed his eyes at the small cat in annoyance, "Hush Latvia. Be quiet or you'll attract predators."

"Sorry Estonia."

"I think all of you should shut up," A Siamese cat stepped forward, "You're all too loud."

"Watch what you say Hong Kong." Estonia sneered. "I can't believe we're cats. This is all England's fault."

England flicked the edge of his tail in annoyance. How did everyone know it was him?! Then again, did Ancient Egypt explain what happened to them? Probably not. They're late. "Hey Estonia!" England called, "Is that you?"

Estonia turned his head and his eyes winded, "England?"

"Over here!" America called. The cats on the other side quickly ran to their side from the other side of the lake, snorting in disgust as they stepped in the wet mud. Estonia marched to America and mewed: "What's going on? Why are we cats?"

_Damn. Ancient Egypt didn't explain it to them_. "I'll tell you." England mewed. England began to explain everything. The newcomers eyes widened with astonishment. "My siblings are here too?" Hong Kong mewed.

"Yes, they are." America began. "We've been exploring new territory, but maybe we should go back to bring you to them."  
>The newcomers turned to each other. They looked back and nodded, "Great idea." Estonia mewed.<p>

"Great!" America mewed, "This way."

….

"West, you seem troubled. What's wrong?" Prussia asked his brother, who was quietly watching the others from the tall rock. Germany looked to his concerned brother, who had just gotten back from his hunting party, and sighed: "I'm still nervous about how we're going to survive out here. What if someone gets injured?"

"Injured? Can't Norway deal with that?" Prussia meowed, "I think he knows what he's doing when it comes to medicine. But how should I know? I'm no doctor."

"I agree." Germany mewed.

"Hey!"

Germany and Prussia turned to look down from the tall rock. Below them sat an angry Switzerland, "Why are you still up there?! Come down and help us work! You're not the boss! Get down from there!"

Switzerland made a sharp turn to Spain, "Don't you dare make a joke. Don't you DARE say you're the boss like you always say."

Spain backed up nervously. Switzerland turned his head back to Germany and snarled, "Did you hear me?! I said get down from there!"

Germany just ignored him. His pelt rustled in the wind. The wind felt cold and the sharp scent of snow hung over it.

"Crap," he mewed, "winter's coming."

"Hey!"

Germany and Prussia looked down to the bushes. America padded through, bouncing excitedly like a kitten. Germany sighed. "There you are. What did you find?"

"A big lake!" America cheered, "And, new friends!"

New friends? What did he mean by that? Suddenly everyone padded through the bushes, and three new cats moved from behind them. The newcomer's eyes widened when they saw all the cats.

"Estonia! Latvia!" Lithuania ran to the two cats and nuzzled their fur. The two cats responded back with the same.  
>"Lithuania! We were so worried when we woke up and you weren't with us!" Estonia cried.<p>

"Welcome! Like, where have you been?" Poland rushed over to them, only to be stopped by Lithuania with a flick of his tail, "Stop Poland!" he sneered, "let me say hi to them first."

"_Fine."_ Poland sneered. England flicked his ear. Poland hadn't really been happy with Lithuania since they all met up here. He turned and smiled at the other cats, who were reuniting happily.

"Hong Kong~aru!" China dashed to the Siamese cat, "You came!"

Hong Kong joined his other siblings happily. England thought it was cute.

"Everyone looked up here! I have an announcement!" Germany called. Everyone turned to the dark grey cat, ears pricked with wonder. Germany stared sternly at them and meowed: "Winter's coming. We need to be prepared for cold weather."

"I agree," Hungary mewed, "I did feel a chilly wind before."

"Me too." Korea shook his fur.

"Very well," Germany began, "does anyone have any ideas on how to survive in cold weather?"

_Not so much of a leader now, are you?_ England smirked, _having no idea what to do in the winter._

"We must stay away from the lake," Austria meowed, stepping forward, "it will be covered in ice, and we don't need to step on it to sink into the deep water of the lake."

"What? No!" Seychelles piped up, "we can still fish! We just have to be careful! I said I would teach you!"

"Enough!" Germany called down, "we're getting somewhere at least." He turned to the sky, watching the sun disappear below the trees, "it's almost nighttime. Let's discuss laws tomorrow."

"Why do you keep putting off making laws?" England mewed, "it's as if you don't want to make them."

Yowls of agreement sounded from the large crowd of cats. Germany lashed his tail angrily, "Quiet!" He called, "shut up all of you! We'll discuss it tomorrow because it's getting late! Plus it gets cold at night. Guten Nacht." Germany retreated from the tall rock and headed into the den beside it, followed by Prussia. Italy dashed in with them, followed by Romano. England watched as one by one the cats retreated to the dens to sleep. England, seeing as he had no choice, followed. He walked into a den and layed down next to America, letting himself fall asleep.

….

The next morning was cold. England stepped outside and shook his fur. He put his paw down, but backed up and squeaked when he felt something soft and cold under it. _Snow?! Already?!_

"Damn, this isn't good." Germany mewed from across the base, "We'll either freeze or starve to death."

"Why starve to death?" Prussia yawned.

"Because," a tired Hungary emerged from the den and shook her fur, "small animals hibernate in the winter. Hunting will be a challenge. However, we could fish like Seychelles said. That could get us food."

"She's right." They all flinched when Vietnam appeared beside them, "fishing would do us good. We could count on Seychelles to teach us how."

"Very well then," Germany nodded.

Suddenly, a loud shriek came from outside the base. Lichtenstein emerged from the bushes, the look of fear on her face was huge, "Norway! Norway! Where are you?!"

Immediately Norway bursted through a den and ran to her, "What's wrong?!"

"Come with me!" she yowled worriedly, leading the white fluffy cat out of the base. Curiously, England followed them, ignoring the shouts of disapproval from Germany. He stopped next to Norway and his eyes widened at what they were looking at. A cat was splayed on the ground, his sides heaving as he tried to find breathes. They didn't know who this cat was. England assumed it was a rouge. He turned to Norway, who's eyes were widened at the sick cat's mouth.  
>England turned to look at the cat's mouth. Foam was pouring from it, and the cat's breathes seemed to get smaller and smaller.<p>

_He's dying._

"Rabies." Norway snarled, "I know it anywhere. Good find, Lichtenstein. Now we know there's some animal carrying rabies around the forest, and we can be careful."

"Good find? Good find?! This is terrifying!" she wailed, "I don't want to leave base to hunt ever again!"

Norway went to her and wrapped his tail around her legs, "It's ok," he mewed, "we just need to be careful."

They walked back to base and Norway confronted the others about their find. Shrieks of fear and worry erupted from all over the base, only to be silenced by Germany.

"That is enough!" he screamed from the top of the rock, "I know it's scary to see a sick animal, but we must be sure not to catch it! Be careful when you hunt, and stay away from anything with the scent!"

"He's right," America piped in, "we don't want anyone to get hurt."  
>England was impressed. America was caring about others just as much as he cared about himself all of a sudden.<p>

America gave a sharp look at Germany, who in return shot an un-amused glare. "Now, about these laws," America began.

**Author's note!**

**Big cliffhanger woo-hoo!**

**I'm sorry thus chapter is short I'm saving up for something big. Let's just say the next chapter is important. It affects the story. No more spoilers! Sorry :D**

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	6. His decision

Chapter 6

"What about laws?" Germany retorted.

"I knew it!" England howled, "You're putting off making laws because you want to be leader! How selfish!" Other cats yowled their agreement. Angry yowls exploded through the base like a war battle.

"Be quiet you fools!" Germany howled, "I think I should be leader because I'm the only one who knows how to take charge around here!" and after that statement yowls of disapproval rang through the base. Before Germany could retort, someone retorted for him:

"LISTEN YOU UN-AWESOME FOOLS! Mein bruder wants to lead you to protect you and help our survival! Don't you see that?!" Prussia snarled. He eyed the crowd which had gone silent, but still gave angry looks.  
>"No. What if we were attack by something? He would throw us into battle ruthlessly and we would all die." America mewed. Everyone turned to America. He was standing tall and the sunlight shined down on him. Was this a sign? A sign that America should be leader?<p>

"And what about you?" Prussia countered, "making everyone hunt for you, you stupid glutton?" Prussia smirked at his clever insult.

America raked his claws against the ground and hissed. He was not pleased. "I would protect everyone. I'm a hero. I would make sure everyone's safe, and I would let them go through battle training incase danger ever appeared. And you, Germany? Making everyone work ruthlessly every day until it felt like their paws would fall off?"

Germany's ears went flat and his pelt fluffed up in anger. He jumped down from the tall rock, making everyone flinch and step back. He confronted America, who did not flinch at the sight of being nose to nose with the angry cat.  
>"You <em>dare<em> insult me? My leadership would make everyone strong! Your leadership would keep everyone soft. No one would learn to fight or know how to cure a sickness if they were with you."

"You sound like you're from another place." America snarled, "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying let's have a vote. Who wants me to be leader?!"

Surprisingly a few voices piped up. America's eyes widened. "Well how about that, Germany? Some cats do respect you."

Germany hissed and lashed his paw out at America. America ducked, and Germany snarled, knowing that he missed. "Be quiet," Germany growled, "I doubt anyone would vote for you."

"How about me everyone?! Who wants me to be leader?!" America howled. Loud howls of approval erupted from the base. It sounded like an even tie. Suddenly, Sweden stepped forward, followed by Finland. "I think I should be leader." Sweden lashed his tail, "I'm smart and older then both of you."

"Yeah ok. Everyone would be scared of you." America snarled back. Surprisingly Sweden did not retort, Finland did. "Don't talk to Mr. Sweden like that! He's strong and smart and I think he'd make a perfect leader!"

_You're just saying that 'cause you two are close. _Very_ close_. England thought.

"You should not erupt into our business. Sweden, sit down" Germany signaled with his tail for the Swedish cat to sit. The Swedish cat snarled and turned away, Finland following sadly behind him.

"America you know nothing. I'm smarter then you, therefore I should be leader." Germany snarled.

America lashed his tail. "I hope everyone enjoys working until their paws fall off, or being forced to do things they don't want to. That's what you would do wouldn't you Germany?"

"THAT'S IT!" Germany stood up and howled, his tail lashing impatiently, "We'll let everyone vote! Everyone grab a stone. Put it next to America if you want him to be leader, and put it next to me if you want me to be leader. NOW!"

The cats obeyed. Everyone picked a stone up in their mouths and put it next to whoever they thought would be beneficial as leader. England had to choose. He knew America was strong. He watched him swing a buffalo around when he was a kid, for god sakes. He also had him as a former colony. He couldn't leave him. He walked over and placed his stone in front of America. He walked back beside China and sat himself down. They waited patiently for everyone to choose. Eventually everyone had chosen, and Prussia had gone up to count Germany's stones. England walked over and counted America's stones. England and Prussia shared how much each had, and England smiled when Prussia's eyes widened.

"You win," England smirked; turning to America. He expected America to jump up and down like a kitten, but he just nodded and held his gaze. _He's trying to prove he could be a leader,_ England thought, _good._

"I win." America smirked, "sorry for you though."

"Oh don't think I'm standing for this." Germany lashed his tail, "I'm leaving."

"WHAT?" Everyone gasped and turned to the dark grey cat.

"West?" Prussia turned wide-eyed at his brother. Germany did not approve of America being leader, because he knew the American cat would act like a child and not take control of anything. Plus he would only care about himself. "You heard me," he snarled, "I'm leaving. I'm starting my own base in the valley we passed on the way here a few days ago. If anyone wants to come with me, feel free to join me. If you want me to be leader instead of him, follow me to a new base, and my leadership will make you strong."

Germany stepped beside a few bushes that lead out of the base, waiting for cats to join him. America wasn't surprised when Prussia walked up to Germany and sat beside him. England watched in horror as more cats sat themselves next to Germany. England recognized that cats that went:

Switzerland

Lichtenstein

Austria

Hungary

Russia

Estonia

Lithuania

Latvia

Italy

Turkey

Monaco

Japan

"Well, that's that." Germany smirked. "Look, America. Look how many cats can't _stand_ the idea of you being leader."

America turned to them, "I'd like to know why." He mewed, "Am I not good enough?"

"I'd rather die then have you lead me." A sharp mew came from Russia, who was wagging his tail in anger. "And the Baltics come with me. _Always._"

The Baltics shivered and nodded. England could tell they didn't want to go, but they had no choice if Russia was.

"Good, you're out of base," Greece snarled at Turkey, "Don't come back."  
>Turkey turned and snarled, "Thank god you're not coming. We'd catch no prey because we have a weak cat on our side."<p>

America signaled with a flick of his tail at Greece for him to shut up, and Greece obeyed.

"Poland!" Lithuania cried, "why don't you come with me?!"

"Because you haven't been nice to me at all in the past few days! I don't want to speak to you or be near you for a while!" Poland turned his head, trying to hide his tears.

"Romano! You're not coming with me?" Italy cried.

"Yeah ok. You think I'm going to let that potato bastard lead me?"

"JAPAN! Why are you leaving us?!" China cried.

"I am good friends with Germany. I've chosen to go with him." Japan bowed his head and meowed softly. England saw two water drops fall from the cat's eyes.

"Fine! Ditch your own family~aru!" China cried, tears forming in his amber eyes.

"France! Spain! What the hell?! Why aren't you coming with me?!" Prussia howled at his two friends. The two backed up and gazed at him with sad eyes.

"I can't leave Romano. I'm sorry." Spain mewed softly.

"I can't leave my family, especially Matheiu." France turned away.

"FINE!" Prussia snarled.

"None of you Nordics want to come with me?" Germany turned to the Nordic nations, who in return turned their heads away. Germany nodded at looked towards America, "Very well. We are now two groups. We will not fight, we are just separated. I will be in the valley with my group, and you will remain here in the field. Have fun." Germany signaled with his tail for his cats to follow him through the bushes. The cats that sat with Germany stood up and walked out with him; some giving angry glances at the cats they were leaving, while some gave sad glances and a few tears.

"That's it. They're gone." America mewed. He turned to everyone, "I understand how you all must feel. I feel how you feel too. I did not want to separate, and I'm sure Germany did not want to either. But I will not fail you. You have chosen me as your leader, therefore I will try my hardest to protect you all."

"You've changed, and for the better." England meowed, "I'm proud of you."

America smiled, "Thanks Iggy. Now, I want to organize a hunting party, and a party to keep exploring what is now _our_ territory. Who will go?"

"I'll go," Australia stepped forward, "Any of you blokes want to join me in a hunting party?"

"I'll join!" Denmark padded forward, followed by Poland and New Zealand.

"Wonderful," America mewed, "If you need me, I'll be on the tall rock; watching for danger."

They all nodded. Cats got to work while America hopped onto the tall rock, scanning the distance for danger. Nothing yet. However, from on top of the rock, he could see Germany and his group continuing to leave through the forest. America felt a pang of guilt stab in his chest. Had he gone too far?

Norway padded to his small den he slept in alone. There he collected a few plant herbs in case of sickness, and already rabies was on the rise. Norway sat himself down, but turned when he heard Iceland sit outside his den. "Iceland," he began, "you know?"

"Yes, I do." He meowed back.

Norway nodded, "They've forgotten one thing. We're supposed to work _together._"

….

"West, I'm hungry and tired." Prussia yawned, "how much farther to the valley?"

"Not far now."

"Ve~, Germany, can we stop to hunt? How much farther?"

"Not far now."

"Is it much farther?" Austria asked with a snort.

"YES IT IS!" he lied. Stepping through the ferns they arrived at a small valley. There was a lot of open space, which was good to make dens in. However, open space meant more room for wind, so they would be cold. _We must get used to it, if we're going to live here._ He thought.

"Nice," Prussia smirked, "This is perfect."

"I agree. Much better then the old base." Austria nodded. Germany felt a pang of guilt inside his chest to the thought of the old base. He took half the cats there, and he left some he cared about. Had he gone too far?

It didn't matter now. "Let's check it out. Find room to make dens; and when you're done with that, someone take out a hunting party. Will you go Switzerland?"

"Fine." He agreed. He guided his sister carefully into the new base, while Prussia jumped onto a large rock. "Look west; you have your own rock now. Isn't that cool?"

Germany leapt up beside him, "Yes, it is."

"West," Prussia began, "Um, don't take this the wrong way but, what if something ever happened to you? I would be devastated, but someone would have to take over for you while you were to recover. Who would do that?"

Germany shot him an amused look, "you mean you want me to name a successor?"

"Yes west! You should." Prussia bounced happily. Germany knew his brother wanted that position. He sighed. He couldn't let his brother down. "Everyone gather around the rock; I have an announcement."

One by one the cats gathered around the rock, looking up to him. Germany sighed and began: "If something were ever to happen to me, I would need a successor. I've decided to choose one."

A few cats mewed approval. A few cats gazed at him with hopeful eyes, particurally Switzerland and Japan.  
>Germany thought for a moment. Switzerland was strong, but stern. One slip up and he'd go into madness. However, Japan was old and wise. He had a lot of experience in life, especially when it came to battles. However, he was older; the oldest cat in base no less. He could be a little weak from his old age. "Prussia will be my successor if I am injured." He announced.<p>

The cats who expected the promotion gave him sad and angry looks. Prussia however leaped for joy: "Yes! Yes! Thank you, west! I won't let you down."

"I know," he smiled, "I know."

Germany stared at all the cats below him, "that's not all. Like I said before, check this new territory and set up a hunting party. Some of you get to work on dens. We will help, won't we bruder?"

"Of course!" Prussia jumped down from the rock, "I'm happy to help."

"Wonderful," Germany leaped down from the rock and smiled, "let's get to work then,"

….

"America, may I speak to you?"

America looked to his left, "Sure Iggy. What is it?"

"Well, what if something bad ever happened to you? I would be devastated but still, While you healed, wouldn't you need a successor? To lead while you're recovering?"

"Good thinking." America nodded, "But who should I pick?"

"Whoever you want," England shrugged, "you're leader." _And I'm very proud of you for it. _He kept his mouth shut.

"But I need you to tell me who might be best," America mewed weakly, "I need your advice."

_My advice? _"Well, who's strong here? China is strong, but old. He could be a little weak from old age. Sweden is strong, but misunderstood. Finland is strong and kind, so maybe him. However, Norway is wise and powerful. He would be good too."

"No, we need him to take care of the sick, if there is any sick." America gulped, "Anyone else?"

_How about me? _"It's all up to you," he began, "I've given my advice, as you requested."

_Amazing England. You just proved with your wise words; and I know how strong you can be. I think you could be it. I've also known you all my life._ "I've made my decision." America mewed.

"Wonderful," England dipped his head, "who?"

"I'll show you," he smirked, "everyone, gather beneath the rock. I have news!"

Even though the cats were still heartbroken after losing so many friends, they gathered under the rock with hopeful eyes. America glanced at them with a smile, _I won't let them down._

"If I ever get seriously injured, I will need a successor to watch over base while I recover. I've chosen one." America meowed.

A few cats gazed at him with hopeful eyes, particurarly China, Denmark, Sweden and Finland. America didn't meet their gaze for long, for he didn't want to see their sad eyes when he broke the news. "I've chosen someone who knows me well and can give good advice. England will be my successor."

A few cats gasped in amazement, but none of them gasped as loud as England. "M-me?" he stammered. _After that war we had centuries ago? _Me_ of all cats?_

"A-are you sure? You-you can't be serious….." England stammered.

"You may turn down the position," America began, "I'd rather you not. However, it's your choice."

"No, no! I don't mind. I just, can't believe it."

"I know," America smiled, "but you just proved to me you could do it with that amazing advice. And you've known me longest, so you know how I think. You're it England; you're it."

England could feel the tears of happiness fall down his face. _He still trusts me! He still trusts me! _England felt the water fall down his face and land onto the tall rock, his smile of happiness glimmering in the sunlight.

America smiled sympathetically, "Don't cry, England. I know you'll be best."

"Ridiculous!" China mewed, "If anything, it should be me!"

"And why?" America snarled.

"Because I'm old with experience~aru! I know what I'm doing, and I'm strong~aru!"

America turned away, "too late, England accepts."

China snarled and stormed away into a den, followed by an angry Sweden, and sad Denmark and Finland.

_I know you're sad, but trust me, it's for the best._ America thought. He just hoped they hadn't lost faith in him. He was trying his best.

….

Nighttime began to fall, and the winter wind got colder and rustled through Germany's fur. He stared at the moon from his tall rock, confusion piercing his heart.

_Ancient Egypt, am I doing the right thing? Grandfather Germania; what do you think?_

"West, you look concerned," Prussia leaped onto the rock to join his brother, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he meowed back, "I'm just….thinking over what I did."

"I understand," Prussia began with a shrug, "but it was your choice. Be happy with it." He turned and leaped off the rock.

"Yeah….happy…." he sighed.

"Oh, by the way," Prussia turned and meowed, "you may want to talk to Japan. He seems down." Prussia turned and entered a den. Germany was confused. Why would Japan be sad?

Maybe because he didn't choose him as a successor. No, Japan wouldn't hold a grudge over that. It had to be something else. Germany leaped down from his rock and entered the den where Japan lay. He walked over to the black and white cat, who was curled up in the soft grass. "Japan, what's wrong?" he asked sitting down; wrapping his tail around his legs.

He didn't respond. "Look," Germany sighed, "if this is about me not choosing you as a successor, I'm sorry. It's just that, I've known Prussia longer and he really wanted the position and I-"

"Nai, that's not it," Japan finally responded, "it's just, I left my family. Is that right?" he meowed with a small sniff. It didn't take Germany long to realize the old cat was crying. Germany sighed, "I understand how you feel. We all left cats we know and love, and I'm sure you miss your family. You may go back to them if you want."

"Nai," Japan sat up and shook his fur, shaking his tears away. "I followed you, so I stay with you."

"Very well," Germany bowed his head, "Guten nacht."

"Oyasumi." Japan replied, curling up in his spot. Germany exited the den and jumped to his rock. There he layed himself down and began to try to sleep. He tried, but hurt and guilt raged in his stomach. It was keeping him from falling asleep, and it made him feel tense. He was still confused about what he did.

"West, don't be so worried."

Germany looked up to see the reassuring red eyes of his brother from the ground below him.

"You did what you wanted too. Making your own decisions makes you strong." Prussia smiled.

"Thank you bruder." Germany smiled.

Prussia bowed his head, "Guten nacht bruder." He entered his den.

"Guten nacht." Germany replied, putting his head on his paws. Finally he could sleep peacefully.

**Author's note!**

**I hope this chapter isn't too sad; however it is concerning! It's all trouble now.  
>Unless of course, the get along. But I won't spoil it for you XD<strong>

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	7. One down, many to follow

Chapter 7

Loud yowling sounded from the entrance of the valley's base. Germany stood up with his eyes wide and his pelt fluffed up in fear. The others turned with their tails fluffed up, and Russia and Switzerland let out a concerned hiss. The yowling got louder, and Switzerland nearly jumped forward to attack until:

"Stop!" Russia rasped, "I know those voices!"

Switzerland stopped and turned to the brown cat, eyes piercing with rage, "Oh you do, do you? Who is it?"

"Hang on a minute, da?" Russia padded impatiently in front of Switzerland, shooting him a hard glare with his dark purple eyes as he walked past. He stopped near the entrance and flicked his ears. His eyes widened when the yowling turned into familiar crying and hissing.

"Si-sisters?!" Russia jumped back, his pelt fluffed up with surprise. Immediately a soft voice came from a few bushes away:

"R-Russia? Is that you?" and suddenly a small white cat moved through the ferns and appeared in front of them, followed by another white cat. Belarus and Ukraine.

"Sisters! You're here too?" Russia ran to his sisters and nuzzled them. Ukraine moved away and smiled, "Yes, we're here too. We were worried, Russia. We've been looking for the middle of the forest."

Russia explained everything. _Everything_, and that included the separation. Ukraine acted surprised at this, but she just stared at the ground the next minute, "Typical Germany," she mewed, "if only we'd found you earlier. Maybe we could've helped."

"It's not your fault sis; and, Belarus, you could let go of me now."

"NEVER."

Russia stepped back, removing his sister from his shoulders. "You're welcome to stay with us. Right Germany?"

"Of course."

"Of course we'd stay with you brother. Thank god we found you." Ukraine went to her brother and licked his ear affectionately. He moved back a little in confusion.

"Good; more cats for our group." Germany began, "I have an idea. Let's explore more territory. Sound good?"

"Great!" Prussia mewed, "let's take a party. You, me, Ita-chan and Hungary!"

"That sounds good." Germany turned to the other nations, "do you agree?"

The others nodded their agreement. Germany signaled with a flick of his tail and began to walk towards the entrance, "Let's go then."

…**.**

"Ow! Be careful Wy! Don't walk so close behind me!" Sealand wailed. The small nation behind him smirked, "Whoops, sorry."

"Be quiet you two!" America snarled, "We're exploring new territory. Do you want to attract predators?!"

The two small kittens behind him shook their heads. America nodded with stern blue eyes and turned his head forward, "This way."

England was impressed. America acted so mature all of a sudden, and he was proud to be his successor. They padded on the soft snow and made their way through the trees. They had just passed the lake they found yesterday. England yawned, but turned around swiftly when he heard an amused _mrrow_ come from Seychelles.

"Look! A deer!" she cried happily. Sure enough, the huge creature was walking slowly through the forest, making it's way to the lake. England found it to be graceful, until:

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's kill it for food!" Sealand jumped up and down excitedly. Wy rolled her eyes and Norway padded to him angrily. "Yeah right. Like we can kill that thing."

"We can if we try!" Sealand tried to persuade them, but it wasn't working. Norway just nudged him, "keep walking."  
>Sealand just snarled in disappointment, and trekked his way ahead. Wy followed behind him. England followed behind them, as America took up the lead. "Where's Seychelles?" England asked. Everyone turned and looked. She was gone. England's pelt ruffled worriedly. "Where'd she go?!"<p>

"Calm down England," America mewed in a soft voice, "just follow her scent."

They didn't need to. A sharp wail echoed the sky, and it immediately sounded like Seychelles. The cats hurried to their right, ignoring their own thoughts. England tried to shake away the thoughts of Seychelles being hurt. He jumped through the ferns with the others to see Seychelles standing over the body of a dead fox. The fox was on the ground, it's pelt ruffled, and foam dripping out of it's mouth.

Rabies. It strikes again.

"Stand back!" Norway scolded. Seychelles immediately ran beside England; and panted with nervous breaths. "I just wanted to follow the deer!" she exclaimed, "and then I found _this!_"

She sounded terrified. "There, there." England licked her ear reassuringly, "it'll be alright love."

"No it won't!" she screeched, "what if one of us catches it?!"

"It can't be done unless one of us gets bitten by an animal with the sickness." Norway began, "let's make sure that _never_ happens."

"Agreed," America mewed, "let's get back to base. We've explored enough." America began to walk to the bushes, but his tail fluffed up in surprise. He wasn't the only one who heard the rustling behind them. They all turned. A large tabby with a nick in his ear emerged from the bushes, followed by a light blue-grey cat. The cats looked at them, their eyes confused. "Who are you?" the large tabby asked.

The countries had no idea who they were. "Who are _you?_" America retorted.

The tabby stepped back and gazed at him with hostility burning in his eyes, "Ok jeez! _Sorry_ Mr. attitude! I'm Snake." He turned to the other cat, "this is Ice."

Ice dipped his head, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you," America meowed, "Goodbye." America turned to the bushes again.

"Wait!" Snake mewed, "Where'd you all come from? We've never seen you around here before."  
>America turned to the cats. Did they live around here? They must be rouges. "I'm America. This is England, Norway, Seychelles, Wy and Sealand." All the cats dipped their heads to the rouges.<br>The rouges returned the same gesture. "Interesting names you've got there," Snake began, "Anyway, welcome to the forest. We don't mind sharing territory with you; right Ice?"

"Not at all."

America flicked his ear with a smile, "Wonderful. It was nice meeting you all, but we must get back to our friends. Have a good da-"

"There are more of you?!" Snake's eyes widened, "Wow! Like a group?"

"Yes."

"Woah! Well, see you later! Don't want to keep you!" With a flick of his tail Snake raced through the bushes, followed by Ice. America flicked his ears with interest, "They were nice." He mewed.

"Yeah," England meowed, "They were."

"Let's go back now." America began, "I'm hungry."

_What else is new?_ England thought. "Ok let's go." He signaled with a flick of his tail for the others to follow, and they did.

Back at base, England sat himself down and began gnawing at a mouse. All around the base, everything seemed to be going ok, considering what happened yesterday. However, Poland and China seemed to be taking the separation in the worst way possible. China had lost Japan, the nation he cared so much for, and Poland lost his dear friend.

Then again, he heard Poland mention Lithuania had not been getting along with him recently; which was weird, since they've been friends for so long. He felt China's pain though. Japan left them for a friend.

England padded to China and rested his tail on his shoulder. China had been laying down all day and had not gotten up. Poland at least was around and moving. China had just left himself to wallow around in his own sadness. America wanted to tell him to do something, but since China was in difficult emotional pain, he understood.

"China, come on. You cannot mope around like this forever. Japan is still in the forest, just not with us. You can go visit him."

China turned his head and let his sad gaze fall onto England's concerned gaze: "I don't know. Do you think Germany would let me?"

"Of course! You remember what he said; no fighting, were just separated. I'm sure we can go visit him."

China just turned his head back over and let out a groan of pain, "No, England. You know Germany. Its probably his territory now, and he won't want us to tread on it."

England was withdrawn. What did China mean by all this? Germany would let them visit each other!...wouldn't he? Now England was curious about it. Germany is strict, but keeping them apart from each other that much? He wouldn't do that would he?

"China why do you think this?" He asked concerned. China gazed back to him, giving the younger cat a sympathetic smile.  
>"You still don't understand, do you~aru? Well, I guess I'll tell you. I'm one of the oldest nations on this planet. I have many stories to tell, but this one is of great importance."<p>

England made himself comfortable. China continued:

"I've watched countries develop over the thousands of years I've been alive. Every time they start out as friends with someone, then they leave and claim their own territory. They leave you, they claim their own land, and they'll fight you for it. So help if you tread on their land without their permission, bad things happen~aru. Basically a fight~aru."

England could still see the pain in the older cat's amber eyes. _He's talking about the time Japan left him,_ England thought sympathetically. _Then again, he's right. He's right about it all._ He turned his gaze to America, who was placed on the tall rock:

_They all claim their own territory…then leave you…_

….

"Stop west! Look!" Prussia exclaimed. Germany skid to a halt. They had been exploring new territory all morning, and now they came across this:

"A street," Prussia mewed, "remember? We found Italy, Romano and Spain here."

Germany nodded, "We best be careful," he mewed sternly, "cars can come at any time and squash us." Germany noticed something. The street wasn't too big, and not many cars were treading down the street. Suddenly, a vicious red car skid by, spitting stones and releasing a foul gas stench. The cats backed up and squeaked from the flying stones, and Prussia let out a snort of disgust:

"Blech! It smells terrible!"

"Ve~, I agree! I don't want to be near here Germany, let's go back to base now. I think Switzerland is back with his hunting party!" Italy jumped up and down to the thought of it. Germany let out a moan of frustration. They had been out all day exploring new territory, so maybe they should rest.

_See America? I let my cats rest!_

Then again his fellow cats looked exhausted. They had been walking around so much all day, and Prussia let out a loud yawn. Germany thought maybe he did work them a little too hard.

"Ok, let's go back."

"What? West! Let's keep going!"

"No, it's time to rest, right Hungary?" Germany turned to the female cat. She stretched and let out a yawn, "I agree. I'm tired."

"Wonderful."

"You guys go. I'm going to keep going." Prussia padded to the street and smirked. Germany immediately became worried: "Are you sure bruder?"

"Sure! I don't need help." He waved his tail proudly. Germany let out a sigh: "Fine," he mewed, "just don't get run over."

Prussia nodded and dashed across the street. Germany watched him disappear through the bushes on the other side, and he immediately felt his heart beat in fast in his chest with worry. As if she could sense his fear, Hungary placed herself next to him and touched his muzzle with her shoulder. "Don't worry Germany, he'll be fine. I've known him for a long time, and trust me, he can take care of himself."

"Can he?" Germany retorted sarcastically. Hungary giggled and Italy let out a small "Ve~"

"Come on let's go. I want to rest my paws." Hungary rose to her paws and began the lead back to base, Italy high on her heels. Germany sighed and followed slowly. The thought of his brother being hurt or dead was killing him. Deep inside he hoped Hungary was right; could he take care of himself?

Germany walked into the base and saw Russia cleaning his sister's back with his tounge. The Russian cat looked up and smiled, "how was it?"

"Ok," Germany mewed, "we found a street. Beware of cars."

Suddenly, a white, cold drop fell on Germany's nose. He shook his head and looked up. Snow began to fall slowly, but who knew what would happen. They never knew if there could be a blizzard or not.

"Ah, I've been waiting for snow." Russia smiled, "Don't worry, I can help us get through this. I know everything about snow."

"Good." Germany mewed thankfully. Germany padded forward to den, when suddenly rustling in the entrance made him turn around. A white, fluffy cat moved through then opening. He had a leaf full of small plant-herbs in his mouth, and he was looking around; as if he was looking for someone.

"Norway," Germany meowed padding up to the cat, "what do you want?"

"What kind of greeting is that?" Norway snarled, "Anyway, I brought you these herbs incase someone gets sick or injured. I need to teach someone here about herbs and medicine, since you no longer have me. Is anyone willing to learn?" he looked around at the crowd of cats. Two cats stepped forward:

"I wouldn't mind," Ukraine mewed thoughtfully.

"I agree," Lichtenstein mewed, "I'd like to help others if they get sick or injured."

"Wonderful," Norway nodded, "Germany, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Germany mewed, dipping his head to the Nordic cat. Norway returned the same padded to Ukraine and Lichtenstein, dropping the leaf of herbs. As he began to teach the two female cats about medicine, Germany noticed his brother push through the bushes. His pelt was rustled with dirt.

"Wow! West! There's so much more on the other side of the street! I found a river, a pond, a lot of tree's and open space, and even better, an alligator!"

"You didn't let it touch you did you?" Germany's eyes widened with concern.

Prussia laughed, "If I let it touch me, don't you think I would be bleeding right now? Even so, nothing can harm me! I'm the awesome Prussia keseseseseesese!"

Oh how Germany wished that was true. "Be careful next time bruder, and take someone with you."

"I was careful!" Prussia retorted, "I'm not hurt right? See? I did awesome! As expected of me." He ended with a snort of amusement. Germany looked away, trying to hide his annoyed gaze.

"Hey you two, do you mind if I leave for a bit?" Austria padded over and stretched his legs, "I want to stretch my legs and walk to that lake I found with America and the others."

"Be careful," Germany warned, "Its their territory now, so they might defend it." Austria gave him a look of confusion, "why? You said no fighting, just separation."

_True_. "Then just be careful." Germany growled. Austria nodded, "Very well."

"I want to come," Hungary moved forward and nuzzled her head against Austria's shoulder, making him blush. Prussia snorted with disgust.

"I you wish, now be careful, both of you." Germany growled. The other two nodded. The padded their way out. Germany's tail tip twitched with worry. What if America wanted to defend his territory, and not share it with them? Germany turned to his brother, "follow them," he ordered, "just make sure they don't get in trouble."

Prussia smirked, "come on west. You don't have to worry _that _much about everyone. It is kind, though, I'll admit. If you want me to, I will." Prussia nodded and stalked off through the bushes, in pursuit of the two cats. Germany turned and walked to his tall rock. He leaped up to the top and looked around. Was everyone happy here? He hoped so. He was trying his best.

….

Austria padded through the bushes around America's base. Even if America wanted to defend his territory, Austria didn't want to get caught. Hungary padded swiftly at his side, looking around with wide green eyes. "Wow Austria, isn't it nice? Animals get to spend all day in a beautiful place like this."

"Yeah, it's nice. At least until you get hurt or dirty."

Hungary giggled. "Let's get to the river. The snow is starting to stick to the ground."

She was right. The snow was thick enough to where it could stick, so Austria knew they needed to hurry. They made their way through the thick bushes, passing a few bramble thickets on the way. The wind rustled through their pelts, and it made the trees yowl with anger. It was as if the trees did not want to be pushed around by the wind.

_I hope none of us get sick,_ Austria thought worriedly, _I don't want anyone to get sick. I don't know what I'd do if Hungary got sick._

The two cats turned and began to pad down the same path they took when they first found the lake. Nighttime was on the horizon. The two pushed their way through the ferns, and they made it to the huge lake. They padded happily to the water, only one problem:

"It's frozen," Austria mewed, "the cold beat us to it."

"No, this could be fun!" Hungary mewed. She put her paw on the ice. It felt very thick, "let's skid on the ice!"

"Are you crazy?!" he jumped back, startled, "What if it breaks?!"

"It won't break," she rolled her eyes, "it will be fun! I want to spend time with you Austria. Let's make this fun." She smiled. Austria blushed to her sentence. He couldn't pass this chance to be with her, "fine," he mumbled, "just be careful."

"Of course," she gave his shoulder an affectionate lick, "come with me." She lead the way onto the ice. She let herself skid across it, and Austria watched, his eyes wide with astonishment and worry, "Be careful!" he called.

"I'm fine!" she called back. She shakily stood up on the ice and shook her fur. She padded the ice with her paw, "as long as we stay on the ice by the land, we'll be safe. Don't go too far."

Austria nodded. He was still worried, but he managed to put his paw on the ice. He carefully put all his paws on the ice, and squeaked with fear when he almost slipped. He heard Hungary giggle, and he blushed with embarrassment. He stood himself up, and finally skid himself next to her. She let out an amused purr as the two began to slide carefully on the ice, using their claws to stop themselves if they had to.

Hungary slid slowly toward the land, "Ok Austria, maybe we should res- Austria! Not that far!"

Austria had been so lost in the fun of it, he realized he had skid out to far. He gulped as he noticed he was standing on thin ice. He solely looked up at Hungary, his purple gaze full of fear. He was shaking with fear and a small tear formed in his eyes.

"Help me….." he whispered, "Help me!"

"Just keep calm, and _slowly_ slide back!" Hungary ordered, "_Slowly!_"

Slowly? _Slowly?!_ That would take too long! The ice would give way if he was to slow! Austria ignored her orders and began to race back.

"AUSTRIA! NO!"

Austria froze. Everything felt like slow motion. He felt his paws give way and fall into freezing, cold water. He watched himself begin to sink further from the hole he had broken in the ice. The water felt cold and sharp. He tried to swim upward, but he could barely see anything in the pitch black water. The only light was from the little hole he made. He tried to swim up again, but felt his breath begin to weaken as he did so. Moving just made his breath fade away deeper. Should he just stop and except his fate?

Suddenly, a shape splashed into the water from the little hole he made in the ice. The shape was that of a cat, and it made it's way for him. Though it was dark, the light shined in the cat, and Austria recognized that scar anywhere.

_Prussia?!_

Prussia swam himself deep into the water. Austria felt the white cat grip the ribbon he wore around his neck with his teeth, and began to drag him upward. However, the more Prussia struggled, the more breath he lost. Prussia was barely able to breath now, and Austria felt breath escape him faster.

Austria looked up to Prussia. The cat's face was blue from no air. Prussia was running out of breath faster then him, what with carrying him and swimming back up. Austria couldn't believe the Prussian cat was doing this for him, after all the quarreling they've done over the years. If Prussia got Austria to the top, he would collapse from exhaustion and sick back into the water.

_I won't let that happen,_ Austria thought, _risking your life for me. If you save me, you'll die. Prussia, make sure Hungary stays safe._

Austria scraped his claws against Prussia's check, making water bubbles of pain escape the white cat's mouth. Austria felt himself once again plunge into the darkness of the water. He winced when Prussia made an attempt to go back for him once more. Suddenly he saw Prussia flinch, and a white light appeared in front of him. As if Prussia had argued with the light, the light shoved him upward, and Prussia floated back to the surface. The light disappeared.

Austria felt his breath finally give out. He slowly closed his eyes as the water dragged him down to the bottom.

Hungary sat at the top of the hole in the ice, her tears of fear and worry escaping her eyes, making little water droplets in the hole of water. She gasped and stepped back when Prussia flew out of the hole, coughing up gallons of water. Hungary grabbed hin by the ribbon he wore around his neck, and dragged him onto the ice. The white cat coughed up more water, and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and shook his pelt, shaking.

"Are you ok?!" Hungary howled, "Where's Austria?!"

Austria. Prussia shivered to the gaze Hungary gave him. The gaze was full of fear, worry, but also hope. Prussia just sat there and shook, hoping she would get the message of what happened.

She did. "No…..NO!" she gazed into the hole, "AUSTRIA! NO!"

Prussia shivered to her shrieks of agony. Her wails of sadness and pain soared through the sky. He noticed her tears fall into the water. Prussia could barely tell, but he was crying too. Suddenly a rumble of thunder escaped the sky, and rain began to fall. It was as if the ancient nations were crying for their dead friend. In honor of the death of the nation, Prussia through his head back and let out a loud howl. The howl for a lost friend. After his howl, he turned and looked up to the sky.

_I tried Austria, I'm sorry. I wanted to save you for Hungary, because she needs you. I know we both love her, but she _really_ loved you. I didn't want to see you go. Hungary needs you, and now you're gone. I'm sorry._

Prussia looked down and shivered, his tears falling onto the thin ice.

"Hey! Are you ok?"

Prussia looked up to see a large tabby cat staring at them from the land. Next to him was a blue-grey cat. "Do you need help?"

"Who are you?!" Prussia howled.

"I'm Snake, and this is Ice!" Snake called, "are you one of America's cats?"

WHAT? America knew these cats? These cats knew _America?_ "How do you know him?!" Prussia growled.

"We met him earlier today! If you need help, we can get you back to him!"

Prussia turned to Hungary. She was still shaking, bent over the hole. Prussia knew they would never be able to make it back to their base tonight, with Hungary grieving like this, and his weak state. Prussia turned to the rouge cats and nodded, "please take us there."

….

England shook the falling snow off his fur. Even though it had started snowing, China still hadn't moved. Thailand had tried to get him up to join a hunting party, but it was in vain. England wondered if the cat would ever move again.

"China, that's it." England padded to him, "We understand how you must feel, and we're sorry." _Trust me, I'm good friends with Japan, _"though you cannot lay down and act defeated and weak like this forever! Are you really going to give in to feeling sorry for yourself? You must contribute to our survival!"

He expected the old cat to turn and retort, but instead he rose to his paws steadily. Was he ok?

As England expected, the old cat turned to him and bared his teeth with rage: "DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO~ARU! You haven't lost anyone _precious_ to you yet! But if you _really _want me off my ass so badly, fine. I would have to move eventually. I just wanted more time." The old cat padded to the pile of prey and began to munch at a bird. Maybe he was right. Maybe he needed more time to get used to the fact that his brother left him….again.

That's why he was so sad. Japan left him centuries ago, and being cats in one big group maybe made China happy that he had all his siblings with him again. Especially Japan. Then Japan just left. England felt a pang of sympathy for the old cat.

"Hey! Is anyone there? We traced your scent here! America?" Loud yowls echoed from a few bushes away. Everyone turned when they saw Snake and Ice move through the bushes.

"Snake! Ice!" America mewed happily and jumped off his rock, making his way to the rouges, "How are you?"

"We're fine thanks, but two friends of yours are hurt. We found them by the lake. _On_ the lake actually."

"Huh?"

"Make room for them Ice." Snake ordered. Ice nodded and moved out of the way. Through the bush, Prussia and Hungary came in. They looked worn out and tired; also sad and….was Prussia wet?

"What happened to you?!" America howled with worry. Prussia did not reply. He just turned away. Hungary still had drops of water drip from her sad eyes, and dry tears were seen on Prussia's face.

Something terrible has happened.

"Fetch Norway, now!" America turned and howled to England. England nodded and swiftly ran for the bushes, only to jump in shock when the bushes rustled and Norway walked through.

Perfect timing.

"Norway! I was coming to get you." England mewed, nodding to the two injured cats, "look."

Norway's eyes widened. He immediately raced up to the two, sniffing their fur and checking for injuries. "They're fine, they just need rest," Norway meowed. Norway's ears pricked up for a second, and he turned to Prussia, remembering something: "Where is Austria?"

England forgot, Norway had gone to give them herbs to Germany's group. He must've seen these two walk out. But if they walked out with Austria where was he?

Hungary shook for a moment, and Prussia did the same. Prussia did not turn his gaze away from the ground. "He…..He's dead….."

Every cat went silent. Everyone shared gasps of astonishment. America stepped forward, "Impossible! We're nations! We can't die from that!"

"We're cats now idiot!" Prussia snapped, "no immortality! Now Austria will never be turned back into a nation…..and he'll crumble…..like…..like me."

"This is terrible," Norway mewed, "as cats, we have no immortality. How could Ancient Egypt let this happen?!"

"Ancient Egypt didn't make it happen," Iceland mewed, padding up to them, "it happened on it's own. Hopefully she's there for him now."

"It's my fault," Prussia mewed, "I tried to save him, and….I lost my grip on the ribbon he wore around his neck. I had grabbed it with my teeth to pull him up, but I lost my grip."

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine!" Hungary finally rose to her paws and yowled with anger, "I made us slide on the ice. I wanted to do it for fun! But he went too far and fell through. I should've been there to guide him back to land that last moment, it's my fault!" she wailed, falling to the ground.

"Help her into my den. _Now_." Norway ordered. Iceland nodded and he and Norway helped the grieving female cat to his den. They layed her down in the soft grass. Norway had pushed the snow away to make grass bedding. He padded back to Prussia, "you too. You need to be looked after as well."

Prussia would usually snap back and say he was fine, but considering the condition he was in, he just nodded. Norway helped him to his den and layed him next to Hungary. Norway padded out of the den and left Iceland to watch them. He walked up to England and America, "when do we report this to Germany?"

"That will be scary. Lord knows how he's gonna react." America shook his head sadly, "when they go back tomorrow they can tell him."

"Tomorrow? Their spending the night?" England asked.

"Of course! They're our friends and their hurt and they need help. They couldn't possibly make the walk back to the valley in this condition. They stay tonight. We should all get some rest too, the moon is coming up." America padded to a den and yawned, "Make sure they feel welcomed and are taken care of well; goodnight. Snake and Ice, thank you for your help." He padded into the den.

"You're welcome. We must leave now. Goodnight." Snake and Ice nodded their goodnights to them and exited the base.

England and Norway nodded their replies to him. "They will sleep in my den with me and Iceland," Norway turned to him and mewed, "we know a lot about herbs, and we will watch over them."

"Very well," England nodded, "goodnight."

"Goodnight."

While walking to a den, he heard cats crying small tears and sharing gasps of astonishment.

"Austria's dead!"

"No!"

England didn't want to hear their sad mews anymore. He entered a den and layed himself down in the soft snow. He let a few tears shed from his eyes and trinkle down his face. Austria was gone…..he couldn't believe it…..

….

"Austria?"

Austria opened his eyes. He stood up, shaking. He shook his fur and sat himself down. He looked around. Where was he? There were trees and land. But it all looked different. They seemed to have little stars in them. Austria looked at his pelt; there were small stars in his fur.

Austria turned and his eyes widened when he saw a brown cat sitting in front of him, her gaze showing nothing but seriousness.

"Where am I?" he asked hoarsely.

Ancient Egypt narrowed her eyes, "you are in a forest, Austria. A heavenly forest for you to remain for the time being. Until the others die, you remain here."

"What?" Austria looked around. He suddenly remembered he had died drowning in the lake. His gaze returned to the old nation, "are Prussia and Hungary alright?"

"They're fine," Ancient Egypt nodded reassuringly, "however, did you see that white light?"

"Yes?"

"That was me," she mewed, "you think you tried to save Prussia from drowning with you? I stopped him. You had to drown, his time hasn't come yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't tell you all this when I appeared to you all, but to become nations again, you must all die as cats. As cats, there is no immortality for you. You are just cats. Until everyone dies, you will remain here in this heavenly forest. Don't worry, there is plenty of prey and water to eat and drink, not that you can starve of die of thirst anyway, since you're dead."

Austria tried to grasp that all in one moment. They _all _had to die? It sounded insane, but if that's how it must be, it must be. "I understand."

"Good. Don't you _dare_ go to any cat in a dream and tell them this."

"I can do that?"

"Yes. If you tell them this, who knows what will happen? They would panic."

Austria sighed, "Very well."

"Good," she mewed, "I must get back to the other dead nations, "farewell for now."

"Wait! Before you go-"

His calls were in vain. She vanished.

"…Please tell the Holy Roman Empire, if he's there, we miss him…."

….

Prussia looked up to the sky. He really hoped Austria knew he tried to save him for Hungary. Then again, why would he want anyone to die? He would've saved anyone, no matter what the cost. He tried to save him because, well, who wanted any of them to die? No one did. Prussia sighed and returned to his sleep,

_I'm sorry Austria, I'm sorry…_

**Author's note!**

**I'm sorry to all my Austria fans who have read this, but Austria is dead.**

**Well this is how the story is meant to play out. Don't be sad. **

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	8. Sick

Chapter 8

**[[Sorry, had to reupload this chapter because of a few mistakes]]**

"_Ancient Egypt! You're here?! How?! Quick, save Austria!"_

"_It is his time Prussia, not yours"_

"_What? WHAT?!"_

_And with that she shoved her paws into his face and sent him back to the surface. With one last glance at Austria's drowning body, he let out a wail of bubbles as he reached the surface…._

…_._

Prussia awoke with a start. He was sitting in America's base still, and everyone was moving around. He dreamt about what Ancient Egypt had said to him. Why? Why did she let it happen?! If only he knew. If he had, he would have given all his breath to argue with her.

"Ah, you're awake; good." Prussia turned and saw Norway trodding to him with a few seeds. "Eat these, they'll calm you. I had to give a lot of these to Hungary."

Prussia thought immediately to the female cat. She had been so distressed after Austria died, and she had been crying until she finally fell asleep. "How's she doing?"

"Not good," Norway shook his head sadly, "she woke up crying, and has become hostile to other cats. She's also warm….she has fever…."

"WHAT?"

"The cold has given her a fever and her depression is not making it better. She's mistaken me and a few other cats as Austria; she's hallucinating."

Prussia shivered. This shouldn't have happened. He should've dodged Ancient Egypt's grasp and gone back for him. He didn't want to see Hungary like this. He stood up slowly, "Am I ok?"

"Do you feel ok?"

"Yes."

"Then you're ok," Norway mewed, "you can eat something and leave when you like. America's orders."

"Thank you." Prussia nodded and went to a pile of prey the cats shared. He grabbed a mouse and bit at it hungrily. He had to bring something to Hungary. Food might make her feel better. He grabbed another mouse, and began to pad back to Norway's den.

"Don't bring that to her; she won't eat."

Prussia turned sharply to see Iceland standing behind him, "we've tried three times to give her food, but she refuses. Just let her sleep. I feel like….I feel like she's going insane."

"Don't you say that about her!" Prussia dropped the mouse and snapped, "she'll get better! She has to!" _I love her…._

He grabbed the mouse swiftly and dashed back to the den. He flew past Norway and stopped in front of Hungary. She looked terrible. Her breathing was terrible, and she looked sick. Maybe Iceland was right. But she had to recognize him. "Hungary? I've brought you food."

The sick cat looked up weakly from her sleep, narrowing her eyes, "P-Prussia?"

"Yes! You recognized me! Here, I've brought you food!" he moved the mouse to her with his paw. She just stared at it for a few moments, then shook her head, "I don't want to eat. I don't want to move. Just leave me alone."

"But Hungary!"

"Go away dammit!" she let out a loud cough and fell back into her bedding, "just go away…."

"But-but we have to get back to our base. Eat and then we'll go…"

"I'm not going back."

"WHAT?"

Hungary looked up at him with angry eyes, and for a moment Prussia thought she was going to lash her paw at him with unsheathed claws. She just glared at him with pure hostility, "I _can't_ go back, not with the condition I'm in. I feel terrible, and I'm just too depressed. Plus, Austria's scent is still there. I don't want to go back to a place that still reminds me of him."

"But-but we need you! I need you!"

"I know," she mewed, "but I just can't. Just go without me."

"She's right," Prussia looked up swiftly to see Norway padding up to them. He sat himself down beside Hungary, "she can't go, not in her condition. She needs to remain here. If you want, I can come with you to explain to Germany."

"But-!"

"No 'buts' Prussia. She stays." Norway padded to the entrance of his den, "I'll take you home. You can visit her whenever you want."

Prussia didn't want to leave her. He loved her. But he glanced at her once more. She looked so sick and depressed. It's as if she never wanted to move again. "Ok, let's go."

He touched his nose to Hungary's shoulder and whispered, "Goodbye. I'll visit you soon."

Her only response was a heavy sigh. He realized she could barely even talk. He just sighed and walked out with Norway, and they began the small journey back to his base.

….

"WHAT?" Germany backed up after hearing the news. All the cats gasped with shock, and Prussia just turned away, small tears forming in his eyes.  
>"She'll stay with us; her condition his terribly serious."<p>

"No! She belongs here!" Germany spat back.

"She said herself she doesn't want to come back. Right Prussia?"

Prussia looked up, "Right. Believe him west; she told me herself she doesn't want to come back."

Germany's eyes widened. Why wouldn't she want to come back? Germany didn't want to ask, but Norway did say she had a fever. If it was that serious, she should stay with them until she recovers….if she recovers.  
>Germany shook his head. Why would he think that?! <em>Stop that! She'll survive!<em>

"Poor Ms. Hungary….Poor Mr. Austria….." Italy mewed softly with a tiny wail. Germany remembered Italy had known them his whole life. It must've devastated him more then anyone else. "I must go," Norway mewed, "You may visit Hungary whenever you like."

Norway dipped his head then raced his way back through the ferns. Finally Prussia felt the freedom to break down. He dashed to Germany and placed his head on the grey cat's shoulder, releasing tears from his crimson eyes. "West! Why west?! WHY?!"

Germany had to reply. He didn't want to see his brother upset, but what could he say? Small wails beside him signaled Italy had begun to cry as well.

"This is a sad day for all of us," Monaco mewed, "but we must stay strong." She looked to Germany, who in return nodded. "We must stay strong. Bruder, stand straight with your head high. We must continue until the spell breaks. We cannot stay sad this way the whole time we're here."

Prussia released his grip from Germany and sniffed. Her looked up to his brother and nodded, "Very well. I'll take a hunting party if you want."

"If you don't mind. Take Switzerland and Belarus with you."

"Ok." Prussia sighed. He nodded to the other cats to join him, and they rushed out through the ferns after him. Germany sighed and looked at the others. They were still distraught after what just happened, but they had gone to work as he ordered. Estonia walked up to him, "We should be extra careful, so something like this doesn't happen again."

"You _think?_" Germany sneered sarcastically. Estonia stepped back nervously, but hate filled his eyes. "I understand you're not in a good mood Germany, but don't take it out on everyone else."

Germany raked his claws against the earth, "I know what I'm doing. Why don't you go join your other three friends?"

Estonia let out a small hiss and stalked off towards Lithuania and Latvia. Germany paused and realized what he had just said. _What am I doing? If I do things like this, they'll run back to America. Was America right about me? _

Letting out a frustrated hiss, he jumped to the top of his rock and sat there with burning hate in his blue gaze. Monaco looked up to him and shook her head slowly, walking away.

What was she thinking? Germany wanted to jump down and scratch her side to teach her a lesson. What the hell? All this word about Austria's death and Hungary's leaving was driving him insane. Maybe he should nap. He wasn't one for naps, but he needed one now. He curled up on his rock and drifted off to sleep, hoping this would cure him.

…

"Hungary, you must eat."

"NO! Get it away from me!" she shot the mouse away and turned around, curling up in the bedding. Norway sighed and retreated outside, sitting himself down. Everyone seemed to be doing fine. He wondered how things were going on in Germany's base.

Probably not good.

"She still not eating?" Norway turned as Denmark padded up to his side.

"No, she's not. I'm worried." She shook his head in disappointment. How could he not fix her? This was killing him. He needed to do something. But what?

"Don't feel down on yourself Nor," Denmark mewed, "it's not your fault."

_No, it is. I can't heal her. _"I know."

Denmark nodded and padded off, joining the conversation that went on with Taiwan and Vietnam.

"Hungary, please eat. You must eat."

"I SAID NO. If you're other Nordic friends couldn't get me to eat, what makes you think you can do it you Finnish brat?"

Finland squeaked at her hostile comment. He turned away sadly and sat next to Norway, "I tried."

"She didn't mean it, Finland. She's just sick. Give her time to heal."

"I know." Finland turned and walked to the tall ferns where Sweden was talking to China and Thailand. Norway felt really bad he couldn't help. Iceland did his best too, and nothing worked, Thailand had even gone up to her and tried to talk to her with his special charm, but nothing worked.

Even Canada's quiet voice failed. If anything, they could really use Spain's charm more then anyone's right now. Then again, if she said no to everyone else, what would be the point? Letting out a distressed and frustrated sigh, Norway padded up to America and England, who had been sitting on the tall rock. "I've tried my best. There's nothing I can do."

"I know you tried Norway. It's not your fault." America mewed. At least he understood. Norway sighed and jumped from the rock, padding to the ferns. He needed to take a walk, _badly_.

"I'll come with you," Norway turned to see Canada padding toward him. "I need to take a walk as well. Barely anyone knows I'm even here, so I want to escape base for a little while."

Norway nodded, "Come on then." The two cats walked through the ferns, padding towards the lake. "Stop. Let's not go to the lake. Not after what happened."

"I agree," Canada mewed, "I still can't take it."

Norway nodded. They turned to the left and began to walk through small bushes. Small birds flew away as they padded on the soft snow. The passed a few deer tracks on the way. Norway turned his head and his eyes widened. "Do you smell that?"

Canada's eyes widened, "Fox stench."

Norway began to pad to the left, where the reek was strongest. He looked through a few tall ferns and his eyes widened when he saw a huge slope that padded into s large hole. A fox den. He could hear small whines coming from the back of it, and realized there were pups inside. The mother must be out hunting. "We need to get away from here," he mewed, _"Now."_

Canada nodded swiftly, "we must warn the others."

The two cats raced back to the base and burst through the ferns, racing to America. "America! We have news!"

America turned and angled his ears to the two cats, "What is it?"

"We found a fox den," Canada panted, "Fox pups and a mother."

America's eyes widened, "You must show me. We need to keep everyone away from there, and that area. Foxes could kill a cat easily. We must warn the other's immediately."

"Agreed," Norway mewed, "you best call a meeting."

America nodded and rose his head to howl, but a sudden shriek came from Norway's den, making everyone turn with fear to hid den. "What the hell?!" Norway snapped.

Finland raced out, his eyes teary and wide with worry, "Hungary's gone!"

**Author's note!**

**Dun dun dunnnn! Short chapter I know. But big cliffhanger!  
>I hope you all enjoyed :3<strong>

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	9. iNSaNiTY

Chapter 9

"Where could she have gone?! More importantly, HOW did she get out in her condition?!" America yowled angrily. England turned to him, "How the hell should we know?!"

"Did anyone see her leave?!" Norway called. Everyone shook they're heads. Norway panted with worry. Where could she have gone? THE LAKE. "Maybe we should check the lake! But just to be safe, we should check the whole forest."

"Good thinking." America mewed. _But we haven't seen the whole forest yet._ _It doesn't matter right now. _"I need a search party to go out right now! Australia, lead it!"

"Will do! New Zealand, China, Korea, and Thailand! Come with me!" Australia raced to the lake, the other cats following behind him. America turned to everyone else. "I want a party to go to the places we have not yet gone. Remember, she's sick and delirious, so go easy on her."

The others nodded. "Nordics, except for Norway, go as far as you can to unseen territory. Be careful. Finland leads the party." Finland nodded and raced through the bushes to unknown territory, the Nordics racing behind him. Norway turned to him, "Why didn't I go?"

"I need you here. I need you to come with me to Germany's base."

"HUH?"

"She could be around there. She's delirious remember? She could've gone back there or around there because that's where she was with Austria for so long. We should go warn them nevertheless. They could help us."

"Right." Norway nodded. America turned to England, "You come too."

"Alright." England dipped his head. America, Norway and England leaped down from the rock, dashing to the ferns. They exploded from the ferns and continued to race down the forest path as far as they could to Germany's base. Strange, Hungary's scent was nowhere. Was it covered up by the snow? No, it hadn't snowed to cover it up. Somehow she got away without leaving her scent anywhere. As insane as it was, England shook the thought out of his mind and continued to run next to America.

….

Prussia padded to the prey Russia and Belarus had caught and picked up a pigeon. He began to munch on it slowly, until a shadow appeared over him.

"Bruder, are you still worried about Hungary?"

"Yes."

"Don't be. She'll get better. America and Norway will watch over her." Germany wrapped his tail around his brother, who in return swallowed his prey. He turned away and sighed, "I guess."

Germany shook a little when he mentioned America though. He was still a little unnerved about the American cat, challenging his leadership a few days ago. The cold wind distracted him from his thoughts. It was really cold today.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the entrance to the base. Germany turned sharply to see Norway, England, and _America_ dash through the ferns, panting widely.

"G-Germany." America panted.

Germany narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

"H-H-" America panted. England couldn't even answer from all the running. Norway coughed a little and stepped forward, "We have bad news."

"Eh?"

"Hungary's gone!" America wailed, "she disappeared!"

"WHAT?!" Germany and Prussia screamed. The others gasped in fear. Germany was shocked and confused. Where would she go? And in her condition? "How'd she get out?! She's sick!"

"She's also delirious," Norway growled lowly, "she could've mistaken anything _for anything_."

"HUH?"

"Never mind. Point is, her grief for Austria and fever is making her insane and delirious. She's snapped at everyone in our base, calls almost everyone Austria, and was yelling and crying in her sleep. We need to find her before she hurts herself, _now."_ Norway growled.

"No shit Sherlock!" Germany snapped, "I want a search party out now!" he turned to his cats, "Monaco, take Russia, Switzerland and Ukraine with you!"

"I'M GOING ALONE!" Prussia dashed through the ferns alone, racing for unknown territory.  
>"Bruder stop! Get back here!" Germany howled. His howls were in vain. He was already gone. Germany shook his head with a low growl. "Dammit….DAMMIT! SEARCH PARTY! GO NOW!"<p>

The cats shivered and raced out of the base. America turned to Germany and narrowed his eyes, "Calm down. Don't take it out on them."

"DON'T YOU QUESTION MY LEADERSHIP. NOT AGAIN." Germany snarled scornfully. America twitched an ear but said nothing. _He's slowly losing sanity. _He thought, _living here is driving him crazy._

America knew Germany was just worried, but he didn't need to act so fearful. America just turned to Norway, "We should get back to base incase a party comes back with news of Hungary. Maybe they found her."

"Right." He nodded. America turned back to Germany, "If you find her, she may remain here if she wishes. However, if she wishes to come back to my base, she is welcome. Good luck to you if you find her."

_Get out of here, _"Right. Goodbye." Germany snarled. America just nodded and with a flick of his tail, lead his cats back to his base. Germany turned away and snarled under his breath. Why was all this happening? Poor Hungary. They needed to find her. Then he thought of his brother. His brother loved her deep inside. She ran away and Prussia just dashed out to follow her. Germany thought maybe he should go after him.

No, his brother could handle himself…..Couldn't he?

….

Prussia dashed through the ferns and tall grass. They had yet to explore this part of the forest, but who knows? She could've come this way. Suddenly, the trees and grass started to depart a little behind him, and the grass got shorter and smaller. Loud rumbling could be heard in the distance. Prussia raced ahead, and came to a quick stop when he was standing over a cliff.

His eyes widened. The cliff was far, but he could clearly see the bottom. There was land by a small river that stopped at the edge of the cliff, and ahead a loud waterfall was seen, spewing water over the edge of the cliff. Prussia looked around. She wouldn't be around this dangerous place would she?

What if she fell off the cliff? With terror he looked down again. She wasn't there. With a sigh of relief he looked around some more. He walked a few paces forward, but stopped when he noticed some movement down by a few rocks. His eyes widened when he saw that a part of the cliff was a bunch of rocks piled over each other, leading down to the bottom of the cliff to the small river below. Prussia didn't want to go there, 'cause he could slip.

He noticed the small movement again. He turned and looked again, and nearly screamed when he saw Hungary slowly stepping down the stones. What was she doing?!

"A river! Austria, I'm coming!" she cried to the bottom of the cliff.

She was still delirious. "Hungary, get away from there!" he cried.

She flicked her ear but didn't answer. She continued slowly down the stones, making sure she didn't slip. She panted widely from being tired and walking so much. Her sickness was taking over him. She could faint and fall! "Hungary!"

Once again she didn't respond. She just kept going. Ok that's it. Prussia made his way over the tall ferns and began to walk to her. He froze when he heard loud growling ahead of him. Hungary heard it too; she turned her head and her eyes widened. Prussia nearly shrieked with fear when a large, hungry wolf appeared from the bushes. It was tall and it's jaws were dripping with drool. It looked around, sniffing. It could smell them!

Prussia ducked under the tall grass. He only prayed to god that Hungary did something to hide.

"Germany! What are you doing here? I don't want company with me!"

Prussia looked up. _No…._  
>Hungary had gone back up the stones, walking straight towards the wolf. The wolf was grey. She thought it was Germany.<p>

"Hungary, no! That's not west! Get away from there! Hungary!"

The wolf flicked it's ear, but payed no attention to the crying Prussian cat. He was interested in the free meal climbing up the rocks. Prussia bared his teeth and began to spring forward.

"Germany! I said go away!" Hungary snarled. Prussia's eyes widened. She was standing right in front of the wolf.

"Hungary, I'm coming!"

Too late. With a quick swing of it's paw the wolf hit her below the chin, sending her upward into the air….down the cliff.

"NO!" he cried. He froze in place with shock. There were loud thumps coming from the Hungarian cat's body as she hit the rocks below, falling to the land below. Prussia looked at the wolf. It looked like it lost interest in her and turned away, walking away through the ferns.

_YOU CRUEL BEAST! _"HUNGARY, I'M COMING!"

It didn't take him long to climb down the wet stones and reach the cat's motionless body. He gasped and nearly gagged when he saw her. She was splayed on the ground beside the river, blood spilling from her back, mouth and head. Her head looked as if it was spewing the most blood. Prussia wailed and ran beside her. "HUNGARY! NO HUNGARY! PLEASE WAKE UP! HUNGARY!"

The cat slowly opened her eyes. "P-Prussia? Is that you?"

"YES! Hold on! I'll get Ukraine!"

"No Prussia," she coughed up a little blood, "I-I can't make it."

"What? NO! Don't talk like that! I'll get help!"

"No stop….please. Prussia, I don't want to see you in pain. But I-" she coughed, "I just can't make it. My breath is weakening, and it hurts so bad. I….I….I hope you know….I always loved you too."

"What? Hungary!"

Hungary put her paw down. She coughed one more time, then her body went limp. The breeze ruffled her fur, and the blood began to dry on her fur. Her breathing stopped.

She was dead.

"HUNGARY! HUNGARY PLEASE NO!" he wailed, tears falling down his face. He layed his head on her body with his paws, and his tears fell onto her orange and white fur, "I-I NEED YOU! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE HUNGARY, DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!"

His calls weren't going to do anything, he realized. She was already gone. He stood up and sniffed. He threw back his head and let out a loud wail, which echoed the sky, making birds retreat from their nests. He looked back down at her broken body. First Austria and now this. He knew her for so long, and now she was gone. This wasn't fair…..it wasn't fair at all. Prussia looked to the sky,

_Take care of her, Austria. Take care of her._

….

Hungary opened her eyes swiftly. She looked around. There were stars everywhere, even in her fur. What was happening? Where was she?

"H-Hello?" she called. No one answered. Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of her, she turned and stared. Her eyes widened when she recognized the cat in front of her.

"AUSTRIA!" She cried, running to him. She nuzzled his shoulder, and he returned the same. Starry tears fell from both they're faces. "Oh, Hungary," he mewed, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she mewed. Her eyes widened and she stepped back for a minute. "What's wrong?" Austria mewed.

"A-am I dead?"

"Yes."

"But-but how?"

Austria explained everything. Hungary's eyes widened, then she just shook her head sadly, "Oh, I see."

"I know it's confusing, but Ancient Egypt said it must be. You must not tell anyone this in a dream, because you can visit the other cats in a dream." He mewed sternly.

"I can do that?"

"I said the same thing, heh heh. But yes, you can." He stepped forward and nuzzled her.

Hungary looked away. "You're death made me mad. I was so sad you left me, and then I got sick. I…I went insane….and I'm so ashamed of it."

"Don't be," he licked her ear, "It's not your fault."

"I know," she mewed, placing her paw on his. He blushed for a moment. Hungary turned away again and let out a sad sigh, "Poor Prussia."

"Hm?"

"I left him. He needed me. He was so worried about me when I was sick, and he tried to save me. I….I never knew he cared about me so much." She put her head under his chin and let out a small squeak of sadness. Austria licked her ear, "I know," he mewed, "He'll have to get along without you. For now."

"I know," she mewed. She moved her head from his chin and licked his cheek, 'I'm happy to be with you again."

"Me too," he mewed.

"Oh, Austria?"

"Yes?"

"I-is he here?"

Austria looked at her with a confused expression, "who?"

She paused for a moment, "…..Holy Rome…."

Austria's eyes widened. He sighed and shook his head, "No he's not."

"What? How?"

"I do not know. He might be with Ancient Egypt. I asked her the same thing, but she didn't respond. I'm sorry Hungary."

"Don't be," she purred, licking his cheek. The two cats smiled and layed themselves down on the starry grass, falling asleep.

….

Prussia stepped through the ferns of the valley entrance, holding Hungary's body in his jaws. Germany was the first to notice. "HUNGARY!"

The other cats turned sharply and gasped. Prussia slowly put her on the ground and sniffed, "I-I found her…."

With a strong wail from each of them, each cat ran to her bloody body, wailing with terror. Germany stood over her, eyes wide with shock, "H-how did this happen?"

"She was delirious. She was climbing down a cliff, because she thought Austria was at the bottom. A wolf came over and instead of hiding from it, she walked up to it….she thought it was you."

Germany flinched, "Me?"

"Yes you. It had grey fur, so she though it was you. I ran, trying to reach them, but it threw her over the cliff before I could get there…I'm so ashamed of myself." He hung his head in shame.

Germany just stared at the dead body. He wasn't lying; there was wolf scent on her chin. Germany sat himself down and cried. He was failing! Failing as a leader! Ukraine sniffed, "I wish we could've helped her."

"I know," Germany mewed, looking up, "but now she's gone. Let's find an appropriate place to bury her." The other cats nodded. Russia and Switzerland slowly picked up her body and began to walk to the forest, searching for a place to bury her. Germany noticed his brother hadn't moved. "Bruder?" he mewed worriedly.

Prussia didn't even move. He just growled, "NO WEST, NO."

"No what?"

"JUST NO, OK?! JUST NO! I lost Hungary, ok? I'm so ashamed of myself that I was right there and I couldn't get to her in time. Her and Austria, gone! Now leave me alone!" he turned and stalked off to the den.

"Arent you going to join us for her burial?!" Germany called.

"Yes, you idiot, yes! Just give me a minute!" Prussia cried. Germany flinched. ….Idiot? His brother never called him that. It actually hurt. Germany sighed. It wasn't his fault; he was sad. He said things he didn't mean without noticing it, of course that would happen. Suddenly Germany realized something.

_What if Hungary's death makes him insane? Like Austria's death did to Hungary? My god….everyone is going to eventually lose their minds if someone else dies._

Later on the held the burial ceremony for Hungary. Prussia felt terrible. He would never be able to breath in her warm scent, or talk to her, or feel her again. It devastated him. When they all walked back to the base, Prussia walked into the den and layed himself down. More tears escaped his eyes, and he tried to go to sleep.

"Bruder?" Prussia flicked his ears to the sound of Germany at the entrance to the den, "It-it'll be ok."

"No west, it won't." he sighed, "It won't."

Germany sighed and walked out, leaping onto his rock. Why was this happening? He sighed and layed himself down on his rock, letting confusion drag him to sleep.

Prussia curled himself up in his soft bedding and released a few more tears before finally falling asleep. She was gone. She was just…..gone.

**Author's note!**

**I'm sorry people. Hungary is dead.**

**I', sorry to all Hungary fans who read this. I love Hungary trust me, but this is the plot of the story so yeah. **

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	10. Injury

Chapter 10

"W-what? Hungary's dead? That's…..that's terrible…" America looked down to his paws. Japan had come to give them the message.

"Hai. Prussia-kun is not doing well over it. He could get sick like her." Japan sighed. America looked up, wide eyed. Another one? That can't happen! "You better make sure Ukraine and Lichtenstein watch him."

"Germany-san is doing that. I must go. Sayonara." Japan dipped his head and began to pad to the ferns. England flinched when he walked by China. China had lifted his head to see him, but Japan didn't even look at him. He just walked out.

_He must feel ashamed._ England thought sympathetically. Japan just walked out, China watching him. Thailand had turned his head away, and he could faintly see Taiwan shed a few tears. He forgot Taiwan had a crush on him. None of Japan's siblings had gone to talk to him. It was heartbreaking.

China just sighed sadly and placed his head back onto the rock he was laying on. He flicked his tail-tip. England felt sorry for him, "I feel bad for him." He admitted to America.

"Don't be, he'll get over it. He must come over it, like Prussia must come over Hungary." America mewed. England winced at how serious America sounded. It's like he didn't even care China was hurt. "I'm gonna go talk to him." England mewed.

"Good luck. Last time someone tried that they got hissed away by the old man." America flicked his tail irritably. England sighed and jumped down from the rock, padding to China. He sat down and wrapped his tail around his legs, "China, get up. You can't be like this forever."

"I GOT UP YESTERDAY~ARU. REMEMBER? WHEN I WENT TO GO SEARCH FOR HUNGARY?"

_Damn!_ "Yes, I remember. Please don't treat everyone so rudely. We're a small clan of cats now. We must get used to each other while we're here, so please."

China just flicked his tail irritably, "I KNOW~ARU. I KNOW."

_You're insane, old man. _"Ok fine." With a flick of his tail England walked off. He grabbed a mouse Denmark had killed and began to munch on it hungrily. He watched everyone in the base. They all seemed fine! Poland seemed to be doing well, despite the fact Lithuania wasn't here. Every one of Japan's siblings seemed fine except for China. Even Taiwan! He felt a pang of sympathy for those who weren't used to it yet.

"Hey Roma, want to go hunting?"

"Shut up you bastard I'm already eating."

"You're mean Roma."

England couldn't help but chuckle at those two. France and Spain seemed to be doing fine despite their third friend leaving. He was sure they missed Prussia, and felt worried about his well-being right now; now that Hungary's dead.

"Hey, hey England old chap," England turned to Australia, who padded up and sat beside him, "I want to take out a hunting party. It's serious."

"Huh?"

"If a wolf killed Hungary, who else knows what's out here? For this hunting party, I want the strongest cats with me. Not America though. He should stay here and watch over base."

Australia was really thinking smart. Maybe he should've been successor? No. America made his choice. "If you want. Take whoever you think is really strong."

"Great. Listen up!" He turned to everyone, who turned their heads to his call, "There are huge animals in this forest who could kill us at any turn, therefore I want a _strong _hunting party with me! I want France, Spain, Vietnam, and China!"

England saw China flinch. England thought it was nice of Australia to include him in this, 'strong' hunting party. It might make him feel better.

"M-me~aru? After my behavior?" he stood up shakily.

"Yes, sir, you. Get up and we'll go." Australia padded to the ferns, France, Spain and Vietnam behind him. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming!" China snapped with a yawn. He was tired from laying down all day. China followed them out of the base swiftly. England watched them disappear through the ferns. It was interesting how eager China can be over food.

"Well, I hope they catch nothing with rabies." England flinched when Seychelles padded up to him and sat next to him, "When I found that fox with rabies, it was terrifying. It looked so dead in the eyes. I really don't want to see any of us like that." She looked down nervously.

"We won't," England licked her ear, "I promise."

She smiled, "Yeah."

"England, Seychelles, come up here please." America ordered. The two nodded and ran to the rock. They leaped up, "What is it America?" England mewed.

"How is this whole rabies thing? Where is Norway?"

"I think he's getting more healing herbs." Seychelles turned to the ferns, "why?"

"This rabies thing. Yesterday New Zealand said he saw a vole with foam spewing from it's mouth. No one had been bitten right?" America twitched his paws impatiently. England flicked his ear, _I hope he's not too worried about this._ "If someone had been bitten, don't you think they'd be coughing up foam and slowly dying now?" England narrowed his eyes.

"True, sorry. I'm just worried." America sighed.

"It's ok," Seychelles mewed, "We understand being in charge of all these cats is a big responsibility. The weight if the responsibility must make you tired. Why don't you nap?"

"Can't nap, I've got to watch over everyone, and look for danger." America looked ahead. He began to scan the forest. Seychelles chuckled, "Ok then. Well good luck." She nodded to England and leaped from the rock, padding away.

"Don't worry America. If you want, I can look after things for a while." England said. America turned to him and his tail-tip twitched, "No Iggy, I got it."

"You sure?"

"I said I got it!" he snapped.  
>"Ok!" England snarled, turning away. Jeez, he knew he had a big responsibility but still! He though to what Seychelles said. He was just tired, and the weight of this responsibility was crushing him. Maybe he did need a nap.<p>

"GAAAAHHHHHH!"

England was averted from his thoughts when a loud shriek rang through the air. Everyone turned their heads sharply to the right, their eyes widened.

"What was that?!" Poland shrieked.

"AUSTRALIA!" They heard China's howl in the distance. England shook with fear. _No….Not another one!_ "America, we must go!"

"I know! Norway, Iceland, come with us!" he ordered. The other two nodded. Leaping down from the rock, America and England took the lead with the other two behind them. They raced through the bushes, trying to scent the others. "This way!" America cried. They began to dash to the left, dodging tall grass and small birds, which flew into the air with fear.

The smell of blood hit England's nose. Someone was hurt. America raced ahead but came to a swift stop, making England crash into him. "Ow!"

"OH MY GOD." America meowed. His meow sounded so terrified. England raced next to him, and gasped at what they saw.

Australia's leg was caught in a metal animal trap. Blood was gushing out rapidly, and the poor cat was wailing in pain, tears erupting from his eyes. "HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" He cried.

"We're trying!" China mewed. England turned to the cats who were in the party that had set out. France and Spain looked terrified, even Vietnam looked scared. Immediately France and Spain dashed to the metal trap and began trying to pry it off with their teeth.

"Stop! Your teeth will break!" America cried. The two let go. Spain shot him an irritated glance, "Well what are we supposed to do?! If we use our paws, the metal-pointy things on this thing will just go through them!"

"I agree!" France spat, "There's no other choice!"

They were right. "America, we have to. Just be careful!" England cried. The other cats nodded and began to pull again. Every time they pulled Australia squealed with pain. England was terrified for his former colony. He tried his best, trying not to break his teeth. Finally they were able to pry it off enough for China to race over and move the injured cat's leg from under the trap. The cats released the metal trap and gasped, their teeth hurting.

Australia wailed and flailed on the ground. "It hurts! It hurts!" he cried. The blood from his injured leg splattered on the ground. Norway raced to him and put his paw on his head to stop him. "Stop it," he growled, "You're going to make it worse if you flail like that."

Australia stopped moving. He just kept crying from the pain. England could understand the pain he was in. It felt terrible. He understood harsh pain. _I remember the revolutionary war….._

"Iceland, help me carry him. We need to get him back fast." Norway turned his head to America, "The bleeding must be stopped and it must be treated immediately. Without heal, the large cut wound can get infected, or it could bleed out and he could die. Hurry!" He grabbed Australia with Iceland and they raced back to base. The other cats followed swiftly behind.

_New Zealand's face when he sees this….._England though worriedly.

They raced into the base. Norway and Iceland flew into the den and immediately set him down, placing cold, wet moss on his wound. Australia let out a quick squeal of pain.

"Ah! No! Australia!" New Zealand raced over to them. He crouched next to Australia and sobbed, "It's ok! I'm here!"

"Move!" Norway ordered, "How can we get things done if you're here?!"

New Zealand squeaked and raced next to England, sniffing. "Will he be ok?" New Zealand sniffed.

"I hope so," England mewed. He really did. He couldn't stand to see his former colony like this. He saw Australia wince with pain every time Norway and Iceland touched his wound. England felt sorrow and worry pang his chest.

….

"How is he?" England walked over to Norway's den. It had been a few hours since the incident. Norway and Iceland had ordered everyone to stay out and away from the den as they did their best with the injured cat. Norway sighed and walked up to him. He sat himself down in front of him and shook his head. "Not good. The wound is so deep into his leg it's insane. We've done the best we could but…..he won't be able to walk right again. He can't hunt ever again, or at least for a while in that matter."

England's eyes widened. No….this couldn't happen! "Can't you do anything else?!" he wailed.

Norway shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. We we're able to stop the bleeding and stop infection, but we can't do anything about the wound. I'm sorry England."

England sighed. "It's alright. It's not your fault. I'm just worried about how New Zealand will react to this. Do you think I could talk to him?" He looked to Australia.

"He's sleeping now," Norway mewed, "In the morning. You best get sleep too, it's late."

He was right. The sun had gone down, and it was cold. "Ok, goodnight." England dipped his head and walked towards the den.

"Goodnight." Norway replied, walking towards his den.

Walking into the den, England looked to New Zealand. The poor cat was shivering in his spot, and his eyes looked wet from crying. England wanted to tell him it was ok, but that would be a lie. He couldn't lie about Australia's condition. He sighed and walked to his spot. He set himself down and sighed. This just happened to his former colony. He felt himself just fall asleep.

…

England emerged from the den the next morning. He stretched and yawned. He looked to Norway's den. Oh no. New Zealand was already in there, laying next to Australia. England padded up to the den, listening.

"Australia, I'm sorry this happened to you. Please, talk to me." New Zealand begged.

"No, go away. I can't even walk properly. Just get out. Please." Australia sighed. He sounded so depressed. England felt so sorry for him. _Norway must've told him everything._ England thought.

"Australia-"

"New Zealand, please. I just want to be alone right now." Australia begged sadly. New Zealnd sighed but nodded, "Very well." He got up and padded next to England. "At least he's not as mean as Hungary was. And he has worse." New Zealnd sniffed and walked. England felt so bad for him. They were good friends, and now this happened.

England padded up to the injured cat, "Australia, it's ok. No one thinks less of you for this."

"Go away," he mewed in all seriousness, "please."

England sighed, "Ok." He mewed. He walked back outside and sat himself down. Norway padded up to him, "Just give him time. He just has to get used to the fact that he, well, can't walk much anymore."

"I know," England replied. "I'm just worried about his well-being right now. He doesn't seem to be going insane like Hungary, which is good. But still, I'm worried."

"I know. He's your former colony, I understand that you still worry about him." Norway glanced at Iceland, _I know how you feel._

England sighed and looked to the sky. _I hope he comes out of this ok._

**Author's note!**

**Short chapter is short I know. Well, I hope this is good. No death, just injury. Australia lives to see another day yay :D**


	11. The plan

Chapter 11

The ground felt wet from the rainstorm last night. It had started immediately when England went to bed. The Thunder and rain, even the trees and wind sounded terrifying. However, the next morning was quiet with nothing to bother them. Only a few hawks that flew not too far away; from which they would have to hide from them.

England sat next to America's tall rock and let out a long yawn. It was early, and half the cats weren't even awake yet.

"Good morning," England turned when he heard Norway mew and come up next to him. England dipped his head, "Good morning."

"England, I wish to speak with you."

"Huh?"

"Me and Canada have been thinking about asking you and America if we should attack that fox den. We could get them away from here and then we could explore more territory and hunt further."

England didn't know what to say. Ultimately it wasn't his decision, it was America's. It sounded like a stupid idea, going after creatures that were bigger then them. Creatures that can tear them apart.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask America about that." He mewed back.

Norway twitched his tail tip, "What do you think?"

England's eyes widened. Then he shook his head, "I don't know," he mewed, "if we attack, we can have more territory and more places to hunt. We would be safer from the foxes too. But on the other hand, someone could get hurt, or…..killed."

Norway nodded. "I understand. I'll ask America when he wakes up." Norway dipped his head and walked off. England felt a cold breeze shutter in beside him. He turned to his left and flinched when Vietnam was sitting next to him.

_You mysterious girl…_ he gulped. "What's up?"

"China's getting better," she mewed, "he's actually working and moving now."

"Fantastic. Thanks for the report." He mewed. Vietnam nodded and walked off. England yawned. He didn't want to sit here all day. _Maybe I could take a walk._

With that decision, he got up and moved towards the ferns, which head to the lake. He turned around and squeaked when he felt paws snatch his tail swiftly.

"Boo!"

England panted with a smile when he saw Seychelles' paws holding his tail. She released his tail and walked up beside him. "What's up? Where are you going?"

"For a walk. I need to get out of here for a while." He stretched.

"Me too." Seychelles stretched, "can I come?"

"Sure."

The two cats started their walk down the forest path. It was quite calm for a while, until Seychelles made them take a hasty turn to the left. They walked towards the left, moving between tall grass and cold snow. Suddenly Seychelles stopped ahead of him. "What is it?" he asked.

"I smell fox…."

_Damn._ "Well, Norway is talking to America about the fox den down that way. Just don't go near it ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, ok." She mewed nervously. She took the lead again and the two cats made their way ahead. The soft snow made it easy for them to walk, however, the ice was not promising. England actually slipped and made Seychelles laugh so hard he thought all the birds in the forest would leave.

After the little incident, they continued. They made it to a small, rocky-mountain hill. Seychelles looked up, then back at England, "Wanna climb it?"

"_Climb_ it? That's foolish! Look how high it is! We could get ourselves killed!"

"Not if we're careful." She smirked. She gripped her claws onto the rock and began to try to climb. It didn't really look like she was going to get that far. England sighed, "Claws can't grip into rock, you ninny. You're going to shred them if you continue like that."

Seychelles stopped trying and sighed. "Good point." She continued to stare back up the hill. There has to be another way to get up there. She looked around in search for another route. Her eyes widened and she smiled when she turned right, "This way!" she cheered and raced away to the right.

"Wha-Seychelles!" England cried. After she didn't respond, he snarled in frustration and ran after her. _Damn girl,_ he thought, _she could run fast! I could only imagine how she could swim…_

"Mrrrrooowwww! England, come up here quick!"

England heard her yowl and immediately he thought she was in trouble. "I'm coming!" he cried. Wait a minute, where was she?

He stopped for a minute and began to look around, not sure where to go.

"I'm up here! Hurry England!" she cried.

England looked up. He couldn't believe she did it. She found another way up the hill. The slope that he had to climb to get up there was rocky and slippery though. How'd she get up there so easily?!

"Hurry England!" she mewed.

England braced himself and leaped onto the slope, struggling to keep his balance. He dug his claws into the soft snow, clumping it together. He slowly began to climb up the slope of the hill, only occasionally slipping. With muffled groans he managed to pull himself to the top. He flopped down, his claws burning and aching with pain. His legs hurt and he was panting from lack of breath.

_Seychelles!_

"Seychelles, where are you?!" he called. He turned around and saw the brown cat sitting beside the edge of the hill. She was gazing out over the forest. England frowned, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Huh? Oh England! You made it!" she turned her head around to him. "How did I scare you?"

"When you yelled! I thought you were in trouble!"

"Oh, sorry." She mewed sheepishly. "Also, how come it took you so long to get up here? It took me like two seconds."

"IT WAS HARD!" he roared, "My claws kept slipping, and-"

"Ok, ok, shush. Come here, it's beautiful."

England sighed and walked next to her, sitting himself down. He looked over the edge of the rocky hill and his eyes widened. It was beautiful. You could see the whole skyline from up here. The whole forest! Down below, there were deer grazing in a field. Ahead, they could see the mountain that stood behind their base. They could see their base!

"Hey, hey! I think I see Poland! And Taiwan!" Seychelles mewed. England glanced ahead and, sure enough, he could see a few cats in their base not too far away. From here, he could spot Iceland, Denmark, and America. Hey, America was awake. Hopefully Norway had talked to him about the fox attack.

"Oh England, it's beautiful up here! The skyline is perfect, and you can see everything. Isn't it beautiful?" she mewed with a smile.

He nodded, "Yes, it is."

"You know what? Let's make this our spot."

"Huh?"

"This can be our secret spot! No one will ever find it, and we could watch over the forest together." She blushed at the mention of 'together.' "I mean, would you like that? I would."

A secret spot? It sounded nice. And with Seychelles? He gulped with a blush, "S-sure. I'd like that."

"Great!" she mewed, giving his check an affectionate lick, which he blushed to. The wind started to act up and it began to get colder. England could feel the cold breeze ruffle through his pelt, and the trees began to move.

"Come on, let's go." Seychelles mewed, "I'm getting cold."

"Me too." England nodded. He turned and stopped near the edge of the slope. Now he had to climb back down? Ugh.

"MRRRROOOOOWWWWW!" he screeched when he felt Seychelles push him down and he went stumbling to the bottom. It hurt. It really hurt.

"HEY!" he screamed, "THAT WAS A FAR DROP YOU FEMALE WANKER!"

Seychelles laughed for a minute then became a little more concerned, "Are you ok? You were supposed to grasp the ground with your claws on the way down. Why didn't you do it?"

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?!"

"It's not that hard." She frowned. "Sorry. I'm coming down!" She leaped off the rock, and England observed the little tactic she came up with. She jumped down on all fours and gripped her claws into the ice, sliding downward until she landed in front of him. She flicked her tail and smirked, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Shut up wanker."

With a laugh, she flicked her tail across his nose and nodded ahead, "Come on, let's get back to base."

He nodded and the two raced back swiftly.

The entered their base to see Korea and Thailand play fighting, Vietnam and Taiwan and China talking, Poland and Greece sleeping, and the others talking about. England yawned. "I must speak to America. I'll see you later."

"Right, see ya." She winked and walked off. England couldn't help but feel love for the female cat. He jumped onto America's rock, where America was quietly watching everyone else. "Hey America, did-"

"Norway spoke to me." He interrupted. England flinched. "Well, do you agree?" England asked.

America shrugged. "I've been thinking about it. It seems like a good idea, if we have a plan."

"Agreed," Norway mewed, "We need a tactic to attack the fox with. With her gone, her pups will leave as well, and no one will get hurt if they come across it."

Canada leaped up onto the rock to join their conversation. After all, he and Norway did come up with the plan. "Will we have to kill it? I mean, it has pups." He shifted his paws uncomfortably.

"If needed, yes." Norway mewed, "But if it decides not to fight and just leave, the pups will follow, and then their gone." Norway licked his paw.

"Right," America mewed, "now all we need is a plan. Come with me." He leaped down from the rock and walked into the center of the base, the cats following behind. They sat in a small circle as America began to draw some lines in the dirt with his claws.

"The fox den is how big?"

"As big as two bushes put together." Norway replied. Canada nodded.

_That's big_, America gulped. Was this worth it? Someone could get hurt if they didn't so…..maybe it was.

"Is the opening right in front?"

"Yes."

"Ok then," America continued, "We'll send a few cats to wait on the left side and the right side of the den as backup. We'll take a few cats to the entrance to the den and call the fox out with meows."

"Why?" England mewed.

"Walking into a fox den head on would be foolish," America mewed, "It could attack us easily, we wouldn't know what we'd be walking into, and it could surprise us."

_Good point,_ England thought.

"Now then," America began, "After we call the fox out and it comes out, we'll attack it head on. If needed, the backup will come out. Understand?"

"Yes." The others mewed. England was honestly impressed with America. Usually all he would say is _back me up! Back me up!_ Not anymore apparently.

"Who should we take with us?" Canada mewed.

"I've decided." America began, "We need the strongest cats to come with us. Canada, Norway, I want you to come since you found the fox den."

The two nodded.

"England, you're coming obviously. I want China, Vietnam, Seychelles and Poland."

_Seychelles?_ England gulped. He didn't want to put his precious love in danger. "America, maybe-"

"No England. I've made my decision." America mewed with narrowed eyes. England snorted. His stubbornness; apparently that's something that stayed.

America jumped to his tall rock, "Everyone gather round! I have an important meeting to say!"

Cats pricked their ears up and moved to the center of the base, in front of the tall rock. America flicked his tail to make them be quiet. "Now," he began, "England, Canada, Norway and I have made a plan to attack a nearby fox den." A few cats yowled in surprise. America flicked his tail, "Don't get excited!" he growled, "If we drive the fox out, we are in less danger of getting attacked by one. What if it walked into our base?"

A few cats looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. America smiled, "Wonderful. I will take a few cats to attack with me. I've chosen England, Norway, Canada, China, Vietnam, Seychelles and Poland."

Seychelles and Poland jumped with joy like little kits, while China just looked surprised and happy. Vietnam dipped her head, proud that she was needed.

"Iceland, I expect you to be ready to take care of the wounded." America nodded to the small cat.

Iceland nodded.

"We will drive the fox out, and the territory will be ours! We don't need to fear hunting or walking in that are any longer! We will win! We will fight!" America cheered from his rock. The cats yowled with agreement, murmuring words of pleasure to each other.

America smiled. "We will attack tomorrow."

**Author's note!**

**No death in this chapter, hooray! Anyway, I hoped you liked this one.  
>I tried to add a nice little cliffhanger. Those are my thing ;)<strong>

**See you in the next chapter :3**

**Tails**


	12. Attack!

Chapter 12

"Are we ready?" America mewed. The other cats nodded. It was noon, and they were getting ready for their fox attack. The sun was shining high, which was rare in the beginning of winter. England watched the cats prepare. China was discussing things proudly in front of an annoyed Vietnam; Poland and Seychelles were giggling, and Canada and Norway were discussing things quietly. England could only wonder what they were talking about.

"Alright. Let's go." America mewed. The other cats yowled their approval. While America lead the small patrol out of the base, England could hear the other cats cheering them on.

"Kill it!" Denmark shouted.

"Drive it away!" Finland howled.

"Make sure it never comes near us again." Sweden snarled.

What England really found interesting was the two kits, Sealand and Wy, cheering them on with little bounces. It was cute.

They made their way through the ferns, on their way to the fox den. England moved next to America, "You sure you're ready?"

"Of course I am. I'm a hero remember?" He smiled, "And I'm leader. I have to be prepared."

England nodded his approval. He immediately backed up and ended up next to Seychelles, who jumped in response to his sudden presence. "Hey England. What's up?"

"I just want to say-"

"Hey, like, we were _talking_." Poland snarled. England realized he interrupted their conversation.

"It's ok Poland. We'll talk later. May I have a moment with England please?" she mewed.

Poland snarled and backed up. _I hope you two kiss,_ he snorted.

England sighed. "Sorry. I just want to tell you that I want you to be careful. I'll be there to protect you, so don't get hurt; and-"

"England, England, relax. I'll be ok." She smiled while giving his ear an affectionate lick, "I promise."

"Ok good." He smiled with a blush. _I'll be there to protect you anyway._

"Shh. We're almost there." America mewed. The cats stopped talking and got into stalking positions. They quietly, without a sound, stepped closer and closer to the exit of the ferns. They were there. The ferns split open into a small dirt area with a huge den in the middle of it. It smelled of fox, which most cats wrinkled their noses to it.

"Few! It stinks!" Poland squealed.

"Quiet!" America snarled. Poland just returned a glare. America turned his head to the entrance of the fox den. "You sure that's it?" he mewed quietly to Norway.

"That's it." Norway mewed. America nodded. "Right. China, Vietnam, go to the left and wait there. Seychelles, Poland, go to the right and wait there. Canada, Norway, England and I will lure it out and attack. I'll call you if we need you."

"What?! Are we just going to watch you get torn to shreds?!" China snarled quietly.

America turned to him with a glare, "No, you're backup. I said I'll call you if we need you. And I think we'll need you, now shush."

China snarled with a small glare. America turned his head to the front of the fox den, "Right. Backup, get into position."

The backup cats nodded and raced to their spots. England gulped, worried for Seychelles. He knew he would protect her at all costs. He saw the backup crouch carefully in the grass, hiding themselves from the fox. It was a smart plan, actually.

"Ready?" America mewed, "You must be brave."

"We will be." England mewed. Canada and Norway nodded. America nodded and turned to the entrance of the den. "Now!"

The four cats began to yowl and howl all sorts of meows to lure it outside. And soon enough, a long snout peered from the darkness of the den, followed by a low growling sound.

_It's coming, _America thought, _good._

They kept yowling. The fox finally let itself out fully with it's teeth bared and drooling spit. It was snarling and huge, and it's pups could be heard crying in the back. The fox got into a crouching position, ready to attack.

"Now!" America cried. With yowls of attack the four cats charged at the fox, hissing and spitting as they clawed and bit it. The fox yowled with pain and tried to shake the cats off. England, America and Canada held on to three of it's legs with their teeth to hold it down, while Norway slashed at it's side. The fox threw them off and they all landed with loud 'oomphs!'

England stood up and shook. He had to be prepared for any attack, and he was already worn out from the foxes violent attacks. He froze in horror when he saw the fox bite onto Norway's leg, making Norway shriek with pain. Canada jumped in and bit the foxes snout to get it to release Norway, which it did. The fox yowled with pain as Canada helped Norway limp to the side.

England realized it was his turn. _I can't just sit here and do nothing!_ He snarled. He leapt into the battle with a shriek and bit the foxes shoulder, raking his claws against it's side. The fox yowled with pain, and England felt pain when the fox bit his side and threw him to the ground sharply. Once England hit the ground he felt blood pouring from his side from a huge bite wound the fox gave him. His head was spinning from the crash as well.

_Damn bastard,_ he thought, struggling to his paws.

"Iggy! I'm coming!" America shouted. He raced to England's side and helped him up, in which England was grateful for. England stared in horror at the bite wounds on America's side and legs.

"America! You're hurt!"

"We're all hurt! Backup, now!"

Immediately cats began screeching and dashing into the open. Seychelles leapt at the fox and bit it's hind left leg, while Poland held it's hind right leg down.

China and Vietnam slashed at it's sides. The fox was furious. It raked it's claws against China's side, throwing him back in pain. It shook Vietnam off with a shake.

"Pin it to the ground! If it can't move, it can't attack!" America howled.

The cats obeyed. Every member of the backup crew bit onto it's legs, holding it down. They weren't strong enough. It shook them off and they all fell with a thud. Except Seychelles. She refused to let go.

Finally, after hanging on for so long, the fox kicked her off and she hit the den's wall with a sharp squeal.

"SEYCHELLES!" England screamed. He glared at the fox with menacing eyes and loud hissing, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" He screeched, leaping at the fox. He clawed it's chest, making it yowl with pain. The fox bit his tail and threw him onto the ground, and now his tail was throbbing with pain.

America leapt at the fox, but was swiftly pushed back by the foxes paw. America shook his head, "Try to hold it down again! We could do it!"

This time it worked. Every member of the backup team grabbed at it's legs, holding it down to the spot. The fox growled and snarled with anger, and turned it's head to Vietnam, who was holding down it's left front leg. It opened it's mouth, ready to bite.

"Vietnam, watch out!" England screeched.

"Hey! Yeah you, over here!"

The fox turned it's head away from Vietnam and looked straight. There, standing in front of it, was Canada, panting with small wounds covering his body.

"Canada! Don't attack it at that angle!" America howled, _You're too weak for this….._

"No," Canada growled, "I'm sick of not being noticed. I'm sick of people mistaking me for you, not knowing my name, and thinking I'm weak. That's it! I'm going to attack!" He howled.

"Canada-!" America howled.

"You wanna see how strong I really am? THIS IS IT!" Canada screeched, leaping at the fox. Canada bit it on the snout, making it screech with pain. The fox threw him down and Canada landed with a loud thump. Canada quickly rose to his paws, panting rapidly. He raked his claws against the foxes chest, making the fox growl with pain. Canada stopped and panted widely. _You see? I…..I can do it….._

"CANADA! WATCH OUT!" America screeched. Canada looked up and his eyes widened. The fox bit down hard on Canada's neck, carrying him in it's mouth. The fox began to bite down hard on Canada's neck, and Canada screamed with pain. Blood began to spurt and pour out of his neck and mouth and the fox began to shake him from side to side. The backup cats released the foxes legs in fear, as they stared in horror at the Canadian cat's flinging body.

"CANADA!" America screeched, leaping at the fox, "LET GO OF MY BROTHER!"

England couldn't believe it. America leapt onto the foxes face biting hard and clawing at it. The foxes face soon began to drip blood and it roared loudly, throwing America off it's now bleeding face and dropping Canada from it's jaws.

America landed with a thud and Canada landed sharply. England stared at the fox in horror. It was so beaten, and….America had bitten it's face so bad; barely any fur was left; it was just skin. And there was something even worse…..

America clawed it's eyes out.

It was blind.

The fox screeched with pain and dashed past them into the bushes, to the left. They jumped with surprise when four pups yowled in fear, following their mother on the way out. After a few rustles from the bushes, they realized they were gone.

They had won.

"And don't come back!" Norway howled.

"CANADA!" America screeched. England turned his head to the cat. His heart beat rapidly with fear as he raced to the Canadian cat's side. "Canada!" He screeched.

Canada spit up some blood. He could barely move, and his breathing was getting slower and slower. His neck wound was so deep, it was pouring out blood. The fox had bitten down hard. England saw all the other cats around him and America sitting quietly, watching the terribly sad scene quietly.

"Canada! Canada, get up!" America prodded him with his paw, "It's ok! Norway's here! And we'll get you to Iceland! So hang on Canada, hang on!"

This is where England felt the tears rush down his face. He saw America's tears rushing down his face like rivers as he stared at his little brother's motionless body. Canada coughed up a little more blood before he mewed softly, "I….I don't have much time left…..I'm sorry…."

"Canada, no!" America howled through tears, "I promise, I'll notice you forever! I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you! Don't leave us! What about Cuba? What about France? What about me and England?! Canada, don't leave us! CANADA!"

Canada smiled softly, "I'm sorry dear brother. At least, I was noticed, one more time." He mewed softly. He went quiet. His body went limp and his breathing stopped. England felt his tears rush down his face as he saw America's eyes widen with a gasped look on his face.

"Canada? Canada, wake up! Canada! Canada don't leave us!" America began to lick his brother's right ear, "See? It's me! America! Your big brother! Wake up Canada, please! Wake up! Canada, don't leave us! CANADA!" America flopped down onto his brother's dead body and wailed through tears of sadness and pain. England felt tears rush down his face as he shook in grief. He turned to the other cats. They held their heads low with small tears rushing down their faces. England turned back to Canada's body and felt more tears rush down his face. He couldn't believe it.

Canada was dead.

England felt terrible. After how everyone never noticed him, now he's gone. He wished he had noticed him sooner. Maybe, just maybe, Canada would've thought otherwise.

"Come," England mewed, "We must bring him back to base for the others to see."

America sat up and sniffed. He nodded slowly. "Let's go." He mewed with a sniff. England sniffed as he and America carefully picked up Canada's body and they walked out slowly.

….

"CANADA!"

"MATHIEU!"

Everyone screeched when they saw the dead body of Canada it England and America's jaws. The cats who went with them on the attack were heading to Iceland's den to be treated for their wounds. England and America carefully walked into the middle of base and out Canada down slowly. "Everyone may grieve," America sniffed, "I know I will."

The cats raced to Canada's broken body and cried widely. Their tears echoing falling to the ground and their howls echoing the sky. France cried loudly as he layed his head on the Canadian cat's body. England sniffed. He pressed his knows to Canada's flank and sniffed, _Goodbye, Canada._

England couldn't watch this anymore. He sniffed and walked to Iceland's den to have his wound's treated.

"Good, you're here." Iceland mewed, "Get in here now so I may treat your wounds."

_Pushy._ "Ok, I'm coming." England snarled. He sat himself down beside Australia who was sitting still in the nest he had never left for the past few days. England had even forgotten to talk to him; mostly because whenever anyone tried to talk to him, he shooed everyone away. He couldn't ignore it now. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok," Australia sighed, "I just have to get used to limping now. No more hunting, no more running. I can walk, thank god, but I have to limp."

"I see."

"I can't believe Canada's dead," Australia sighed, "It's so sad."

"Yeah, I know." England sniffed.

"Shut up and sit still." Iceland snarled, "Your side is wounded and I'm going to put wet moss on it to stop the bleeding and make the burning go away."

"Oh ok-oww!" England screeched. The cold felt good yet bad on his wound. Iceland moved away and snorted, "Baby."

England growled as Iceland turned to the others. England still couldn't believe it. His first battle, and he had won. But at a terrible cost.

He still couldn't believe Canada was dead.

….

Canada opened his eyes. He stood up and looked around. Where was he? It looked like a starry forest. There were stars in his fur. He looked ahead and saw two familiar figures.

"Hungary! Austria!" he cried happily. He raced over to them and touched noses with them. Canada stepped back for a second and sighed, "I'm dead, eh?"

"Yes, you are," Austria began, "but let me explain."

Austria explained everything to Canada. Canada had a hard time absorbing all of the information, but he nodded. "Good. Then we'll be nations again."

"Indeed," Austria nodded, "Don't be sad. We'll all be nations again soon, I promise."

Canada nodded, "I hope so."

….

It was a little while after Canada's burial. England gulped. His wound was healing, but it still hurt. He carefully leaped up to America's tall rock, where he saw a healing America laying down, twitching his tail tip impatiently.

_He doesn't seem happy,_ England thought worriedly. "America, are you ok-"

"No England! I'm not ok!" America turned around and snapped, making England flinch.

My little brother just died! I never should've taken him with us! Never!" He snarled angrily. He layed himself down again, turned away from England. His tail tip began to twitch impatiently again. "Leave, England. Now."

England gulped. He understood though. America was grieving over the loss of his brother, and he could understand that. "Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." America snarled. England sighed and leapt down from the rock, padding into a den. He layed himself down on the soft grass and sighed. He still couldn't believe Canada was dead, and he hoped America would get better.

**Author's note!**

**Sorry Canada fans. Canada is dead. Shoutout to NaddEchaos, who saw Canada's death coming.**

**See you in the next chapter**

**Tails**


End file.
